Together in Heaven
by kim Yesazukii
Summary: "Apakah ini yang kau bilang cinta baby? lebih baik aku yang menggantikanmu di sana/ BAP couple/ DaeJae/ BL/Yaoi/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

Together in Heaven

Genre : Romance, humor, hurt comfort

Rated : M

Pair : DaeJae

Disc : Mereka milik diri mereka sendiri dan juga hak paten Zuki di ff ini. #ditimpuk

Summary : "Apakah ini yang kau bilang cinta baby? lebih baik aku yang menggantikanmu tidur di peti mati itu./ "Kita akan segera bersama, kau percaya padaku kan?"

Warn: OOT, OOC , Typo, Yaoi, dll.

Happy reading readerdeul!

.

.

.

Daebivora – Chubby cheeks

everyDae with Yoo

LeGGo!

Apakah Tuhan menyayangiku?

Jika iya, sampaikan padanya Baby

Aku ingin bersamamu di surga

Selamanya.

Daebivora – Chubby cheeks

everyDae with Yoo

Semilir angin musim gugur tampak membelai lembut surai hitam milik pemuda yang terlihat berdiri mematung di atas sebuah gedung tua di pusat kota Seoul.

Wajahnya terlihat sendu menatap langit malam yang terlihat menunjukkan keintimannya dengan sang bulan yang tersipu malu di balik awan.

Rasa iri terbersit di hatinya, senyum yang selalu merekah dari seorang artis papan atas Jung Daehyun, kini sudah tak ada lagi.

Semuanya telah pergi.

Pergi bersama dengan kepergian orang yang ia sayangi.

Di tatapnya bulan yang kini sudah mulai bercengkrama dengan langit malam, menunjukan sinar tercerah dalam hidupnya, seakan mengejek makhluk Tuhan yang tengah bergelut dengan pikiran kalutnya.

Daehyun kembali menutup matanya, merasakan sebuah belaian tak kasat mata berada di pinggangnya.

Ia tersenyum. Sangat berbeda dengan ekspresinya ketika tengah memandang bulan tadi.

"Daehyunie, apa yang sedang kau lakukan ehm?" sebuah suara yang sangat merdu memasuki gendang telinga Daehyun, menggetarkan hati yang sudah lama mati itu.

"Aku merindukanmu baby," ucap Daehyun lirih, masih dengan memejamkan matanya. Menikmati semilir angin yang kini terasa semakin dingin menusuk tulangnya.

"Aku juga. Bersabarlah, kita akan bertemu sebentar lagi. Saranghae," Bisik suara itu lagi. Sesaat kemudian, rasa hangat di pinggangnya terasa menghilang bersama hembusan angin yang menerpanya.

Daehyun membuka matanya, mencengkeram erat dadanya yang terasa sangat nyeri.

Flashback

.

.

.

.

KLING

"Selamat datang."

Suara bunyi lonceng di atas pintu cafe menandakan seorang pengunjung datang.

Sudah tugas Yoo Youngjae, namja dengan pipi bulat dan memiliki senyuman yang manis itu untuk menyapa tamunya dan mendatangi sang tamu untuk menanyakan pesanannya.

Dia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya,menuju ke tempat pengunjung yang baru datang tadi dengan amunisi sebuah pulpen dan juga note kecil yang berada di tangan mungilnya.

"Pesan apa tuan?" bibir kisabblenya mengucapkan kata itu setiap kali pelanggannya datang diiringi bungkukan sebagai tanda hormat.

Setelah mencatat pesanan pelanggan, ia akan segera berlari ke counter setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan undur diri dan "tunggu sebentar" dengan senyuman yang senantiasa mengembang di wajah baby facenya.

Di depan counter, Youngjae tinggal memberikan catatan pesanan dan menunggu Himchan sang kakak sekaligus chef di cafe milik mereka untuk menyiapkan pesanan.

Ini adalah kehidupan rutin dari seorang Yoo Youngjae. Namja yang hanya tau Himchan sebagai kakaknya tanpa tau sosok kedua orang tuanya.

Saat kecil, yang ia ingat hanya dirinya dan kakaknya Yoo Himchan yang sudah hidup sendiri di rumah sederhana dengan keadaan yang sangat miskin dan hanya bisa bergantung pada pemberian tetangga mereka.

Di usia 10 tahun, Himchan harus bekerja untuk menghidupi dirinya yang masih berumur 4 tahun.

Setiap hari Himchan akan menggendong Youngjae menuju tempat kerjanya mengupas kacang yang jauhnya 2 kilometer dari rumah mereka.

Namun, Himchan akan selalu tersenyum dan mengatakan 'tidak apa' ketika Youngjae selalu menangisi tangan Himchan yang terluka karena keras dan banyaknya kacang yang harus ia kupas.

Pekerjaan Himchan berlanjut sampai Youngjae memasuki taman kanak-kanak. Ia bahkan mengambil pekerjaan tambahan menempel mata boneka untuk ia kerjakan di rumah setelah pulang dari pekerjaannya mengupas kulit kacang.

Di pagi hari ia akan mengantar adiknya ke sekolah, setelahnya pada saat jam istirahat siang ia akan menjemput adiknya dan membawanya ikut ke tempat kerjanya mengupas kacang. Untunglah jarak tempat kerjanya dengan sekolah Youngjae tak terlalu jauh, jadi ia masih bisa mengirit sedikit tenaganya. Ketika pekerjaannya sudah selesai, mereka akan pulang setelah sebelumnya mampir ketempat pengrajin boneka untuk mengambil boneka-boneka yang akan di pasangi mata oleh Himchan.

Miris memang, tapi mereka menikmatinya. Bagi mereka memiliki satu sama lain lebih bahagia di banding hanya hidup sendiri dengan harta yang berlimpah. Mereka selalu bersyukur seberapapun rejeki yang mereka terima.

Hari berganti sampai akhirnya Youngjae masuk sekolah dasar. Beruntung dia di anugerahi otak yang pintar hingga akhirnya ia mendapat beasiswa untuk sekolahnya sampai ia lulus kuliah.

Himchan pun mulai bekerja di sebuah restoran dengan pekerjaan awalnya sebagai pencuci piring.

Dan dari situlah roda kehidupan mereka berputar. Setelah Youngjae menyelesaikan kuliahnya di Italia yang mengambil jurusan tata boga, ia kembali ke Seoul dan bersama kakaknya yang sudah menjadi seorang chef mereka membuka cafe di pusat kota Seoul.

Kehidupan mereka sekarang bisa di bilang sudah lebih baik di banding 20 tahun lalu.

Dengan keramahan dan juga kualitas yang mereka miliki, tak heran jika cafe dengan maskot Bunny itu memiliki banyak pelanggan setia.

Harga yang di tawarkan juga sesuai untuk semua kalangan, desain cafe yang cozy membuat pelanggan yang datang akan merasa betah untuk sekedar duduk menikmati secangkir kopi, atau pertemuan penting dengan client. Cafe mereka mengusung tema different, hampir setiap pasang bangku dan meja memiliki desain yang berbeda, ada yang menggunakan meja kayu, plastik, keramik, bahkan baja, belum lagi modelnya yang berbeda membuat suasana cafe tampak meriah.

Sedangkan di lantai 2 biasanya untuk acara pesta barbeque, 1 meja panjang dengan dua bangku panjang yang mengapitnya. Di sebelahnya juga terdapat 1 set ayunan yang membuat suasana pesta barbeque akan terasa mengasyikkan.

"Ini pesanannya tuan, 1 cheese cake dan orange jus. Apakah ada yang ingin anda pesan lagi?" tanya Youngjae ke pelanggannya yang terlihat masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"..."

Tak ada jawaban.

Masih dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari bibirnya, Youngjae tampak membungkukan badannya dan bersiap untuk beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Tunggu,"

Suara tenor milik pemuda berkacamata hitam yang di tanya Youngjae tadi tampak menginterupsi langkah Youngjae yang sudah berbalik arah hendak kembali ke Counter.

"Ya. Ada lagi yang ingin anda pesan?" tanya Youngjae yang kini kembali memutar tubuhnya menghampiri pelanggannya itu.

"Tidak ada," jawab pemuda dengan surai blonde bercampur pink itu dengan nada datar.

Youngjae tampak mengerjapkan iris hazelnya, sedikit tak percaya dengan keanehan pelanggan didepannya yang mengenakan kemeja hitam pendek, dengan setelan celana jeans pendek serta sepatu puma putih yang kini justru sibuk memencet layar ponselnya dengan khidmat.

Oh, BAIKLAH! rasanya ia ingin membenturkan kepala mungilnya kearah tembok terdekat sekarang! atau mungkin setelah ini sebaiknya meminta Himchan untuk mengajaknya ke dokter THT? DEMI PENEMU BINGSU DI DUNIA IN!

apakah dia tadi salah dengar ketika pemuda dengan bibir tebal yang kini tengah melahap cheese cake miliknya itu jelas-jelas menginterupsi langkahnya ketika hendak kembali ke counter tadi.

Ia mulai mengembungkan pipinya, tanda bahwa ia kesal sekarang, dengan langkah cepat ia segera berbalik, menjauhi pemuda menyebalkan itu yang kini asik menikmati orange jus miliknya dengan tampilan victory yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya, membuat Youngjae ingin melemparkan bangku yang ada di sekitarnya.

TRAK!

Pulpen dan note kecil di tangan Youngjae terlihat terbang mengitari bahu Himchan dan berakhir di cucian piring.

"Aigo, saengi, ada apa? Kenapa note dan pulpen itu tiba-tiba beralih menjadi tukang cuci piring sekarang?" tanya Himchan yang kini sedang menuangkan madu keatas banana pancake pesanan pelanggan setelah melirikkan ekor matanya memandang note naas yang tergeletak di bak cuci piring.

Youngjae yang kini berdiri di sebelah kulkas terlihat melipat tangannya di depan dada dan masih mengembungkan pipinya yang tampak memerah karena menahan kesal.

"Ish, ada apa hm? Kenapa kau sampai mengembungkan pipi begitu? Siapa yang sudah berani membuat adik Yoo Himchan marah? Biar ku cincang dia," ucap Himchan sembari mengangkat pisau yang berada di dekatnya.

Youngjae membulatkan matanya, menormalkan kembali pipinya dan berlari memeluk Himchan sembari menurunkan pisau di tangannya.

"Andwae! aku tidak mau hyung kesayanganku masuk penjara karena kasus mutilasi. Tak ada hyung, hanya orang iseng. Mana pesanan meja 12?" tanya Youngjae mengalihkan perhatian kakaknya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Himchan lagi sembari memicingkan iris foxy bulatnya, menatap wajah adiknya yang terlihat di paksa untuk baik-baik saja.

"Hmm." Youngjae menganggukkan kepalanya, meyakinkan. Kemudian tangannya terjulur untuk mengambil pesanan dan segera melesat keluar, mengantarkannya.

"Dia kenapa hyung?" tanya pemuda yang baru datang dari arah pintu belakang cafe.

"Entahlah, mungkin ada ahjumma genit yang menggoda uri Youngjae. Apakah dapat semua Jongupie?" tanya Himchan yang kini beralih menatap kantong belanjaan yang di bawa Jongup.

"Yaps, semuanya ada. Silahkan di cek hyung, aku mau membantu Youngjae hyung," ucap Jongup sembari meletakkan kantong belanjaannya di meja dapur.

Ia bergegas beranjak ke ruang ganti yang ada di sebelah dapur untuk mengganti pakaian perginya dengan seragam cafe.

Dengan kecepatan angin,

celana kain hitam dan kemeja putih tampak sudah terpasang sempurna di tubuh atletis Jongup. Tak lupa apron setengah badan berwarna hijau lumut dengan lambang bunny di depannya

juga terpasang di pinggangnya.

Kemudian, sepatu jordan kesayangannya ia tukar dengan sepatu pantofel hitam mengkilat.

Setelah mematut dandanannya di depan kaca, pemuda dengan mata sipit dan rambut spike ungu itu tampak menyunggingkan senyum gigi kelincinya kala melihat penampilannya di depan kaca. Garis rahangnya yang kokoh, hidungnya yang mancung dengan tanda lahir titik hitam di sisi sebelah kiri, menambah manis penampilannya.

"Kau memang tampan Moon Jongup," puji Jongup pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelahnya, ia keluar dari ruang ganti dan bergegas membantu Youngjae yang mulai kerepotan karena pelanggan mereka sudah mulai berdatangan sehubungan jam istirahat siang.

"Hyung biar aku yang berkeliling. Hyung berjaga saja di counter dan membantu Himchan hyung," tukas Jongup sembari mengambil alih pekerjaan Youngjae yang terlihat tengah mengelap meja.

"Baiklah, aku serahkan semuanya padamu Jongupie," pasrah Youngjae sembari memberikan lap yang ada di tangannya ke tangan Jongup.

Dengan mengacungkan jempol dan di iringi senyum 5 jarinya Jongup tampak meyakinkan Youngjae untuk segera pergi ke counter dan membantu kakaknya di sana.

Youngjae bergegas masuk ke counter,menghitung bill pelanggan dan sesekali membantu Himchan membuat minuman, ketika sebuah acungan tangan tampak tertangkap dari sudut manik hazelnya, menginterupsi kegiatannya.

'Dia lagi' batin Youngjae kesal. Jongup yang berada di sekitar pemuda itupun bergegas menghampirinya. Sejauh pengamatannya, Jongup malah terlihat berkali-kali membungkuk hormat dan terlihat mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengajak pemuda menyebalkan versi Youngjae itu untuk berselca.

'What the...?! apa-apaan si gigi kelinci itu?! Apakah dia tak tau bahwa pemuda blonde dengan bibir penuh namun sexy itu menye-APA YANG AKU PIKIRKAN?! SEXY?!' seketika wajah Youngjae bersemu merah menahan mual kala membayangkan hal itu.

'Aku straight. Aku straight. Aku stra- tapi senyum eyesmilenya memab-YOO YOUNGJAE SADARLAH!' Youngjae terlihat mengacak rambutnya frustasi ketika pikiran-pikirannya tentang perubahan jalur orientasinya membuatnya mendadak ingin mendinginkan kepalanya di kulkas.

"HYUUUUUUNG!"

"Ya?" jawab Youngjae kaget, ketika sebuah teriakan mendadak memasuki indera pendengarannya.

"Kenapa Hyung melamun? Dari tadi aku memanggilmu. Oia hyung, pelanggan meja no 8 itu memintamu datang kesana. Ternyata dia sangat jauh berbeda dengan di TV ya hyung." Cicit Jongup sembari mengambil beberapa pesanan pelanggan yang sudah jadi, untuk di antarkan ke tempatnya dengan bersiul gembira karena bisa berfoto dengan penyanyi favoritnya.

"Memangnya dia siapa?" dengan wajah cuek Youngjae mengambil bill untuk meja 8.

Jongup yang sudah hampir meninggalkan dapur tampak mematung seketika, dengan gerakan slow motion dia memutar tubuhnya, dengan ekspresi habis melihat hantu dia menatap Youngjae tak percaya.

"Pa..Pasti hyung bercanda kan? dia kan artis internasional hyung! namanya Jung Daehyun. Dia adalah artis Korea pertama yang sukses debut di Amerika tanpa harus debut di Korea! bahkan dia mendapat penghargaan sebagai penyanyi yang dapat mencapai nada tertinggi dengan sekali tarikan nafas! Jangan bilang bahwa tv disini hanya menampilkan tv nasional saja hyung? Kau memang pelit!" Celoteh Jongup panjang lebar sebelum akhirnya dia memilih berlari karena detik berikutnya terdengar teriakan murka dari arah Himchan berada, di barengi dengan suara hentakan keras pisau yang beradu dengan talenan.

Youngjae hanya memutar matanya bosan dan beranjak pergi ke arah pemuda menyebalkan tadi, tak perduli dengan ucapan Jongup. Pemuda itu tampak tengah melepaskan kaca matanya kala Youngjae sampai di hadapannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Youngjae mulai galak, ia masih ingat dengan kejadian 10 menit yang lalu saat dirinya di permalukan oleh pemuda dengan rambut spike blonde di poni itu.

Daehyun, nama pemuda yang kini tampak menatap manik hazel Youngjae dengan intens, hanya menautkan jari-jari tangan yang sikunya di topang oleh pahanya yang saling bersilang.

"Buatkan aku satu cheese cake Caciocavallo la bitto, dengan toping buah strawberry segar di atasnya. Dan juga 2 gelas orange jus," ucap pemuda itu masih dengan wajah datarnya, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan sikapnya ke Jongup tadi.

"baik, tunggu sebentar," balas Youngjae dengan nada datar, ia sudah tidak perduli dengan sopan santun terhadap pelanggan, ketika pelanggannya pun tak menghargainya.

"Dan aku ingin kau yang membuatnya. Bukankah kau lulusan terbaik tata boga di universitas terbaik di Italia? Bagiku cheese cake yang tadi masih terasa biasa saja di lidahku," kilah Daehyun sembari menyunggingkan senyum meremehkan di wajahnya.

Youngjae terlihat bersiap melemarkan note bill di tangannya, jika ia tak memikirkan masa depannya nanti jika melemparkan note bill di tangannya yang di bungkus hard case, mungkin kepala pemuda itu akan tumbuh tonjolan di kepalanya, seperti di kartun kesukaan hyungnya, Shinchan. Dan lagi pemuda sok keren itu bisa saja melaporkannya ke pihak berwajib dan dia akan masuk penjara. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat bulu hidungnya merinding.

Youngjae hanya mendengus kesal, kemudian beranjak pergi dari hadapan pemuda yang menurutnya, kadar menyebalkannya sudah mencapai setinggi gunung Himalaya.

Dengan hentakan kaki yang cukup keras Youngjae memasuki dapur, kali ini bukan note dan pulpen yang menjadi sasaran amukan Youngjae, melainkan tong sampah kosong yang ada di sebelah Himchan. Ditendangnya tong sampah tak berdosa itu hingga keluar dari pintu belakang yang terbuka, menimbulkan suara gaduh karena tempat sampah itu terlempar menabrak tembok bangunan di seberang jalan.

"Yah! Hey, saengi kenapa kau menendang tempat sampah itu eoh? Hyung kan baru membelinya seminggu lalu," protes Himchan ketika mendapati tempat sampah pink miliknya sekarang tergeletak mengenaskan di bawah sana.

"Ish! Dasar menyebalkan! Dia sangat menyebalkan hyung! cepat siapkan loyang beku yang sudah di lapisi biskuit keju di kulkas, akan aku buktikan pada pemuda menyebalkan itu bahwa cafe kita memang berkelas!" teriak Youngjae penuh dengan aura membunuh.

Himchan hanya bisa mengerjapkan iris foxy bulatnya.

Kedip

Kedip

"Hyung!" teriak Youngjae lagi.

"Eh, i-iya, sebentar," balas Himchan gelagapan.

Youngjae segera menyiapkan peralatan perangnya.

Di gantinya apron setengah badan miliknya dengan apron hitam full body untuk memasak, di gulungnya lengan kemejanya hingga sebatas siku. Kemudian ia bergerak ke bak cuci piring untuk mencuci tangannya. Setelah selesai ia mulai acara masaknya. Pertama-tama Youngjae memasukkan gula, mentega dan cream cheesecaciocavallo podolico kedalam mangkuk adonan, kemudian ia mengaduk semua adonan tersebut menggunakan pengocok telur, bukan menggunakan mixer.

Alasannya agar tekstur yang di hasilkan lebih soft dan bisa mengembang sempurna. Dengan telaten Youngjae tampak sangat serius dalam membuat cakenya kali ini. Bukan berarti jika biasanya cakenya tak berkualitas, melainkan ini adalah proses pembuatan cheese cake Caciocavallo la bitto, cheese cake yang mengantarkan Youngjae lulus dengan predikat cumlaude dari universitasnya karena berhasil memadukan cheese caciocavallo podolico yang memiliki aroma kuat dengan cheese bitto yang terbuat dari campuran susu sapi, coklat swedia dan susu kambing orbic sebagai toppingnya.

Adonan yang tengah di kocoknya terlihat mulai mengembang, Youngjae kemudian memasukkan kuning telur satu persatu sembari terus mengocoknya hingga rata.

Selanjutnya, ia menambahkan sesendok kulit jeruk beserta air jeruk lemon dan yonghurt ke dalam adonan dan mengaduknya dengan spatula, setelah tercampur rata ia memasukan tepung terigu secara bertahap sambil terus di aduk.

Terakhir ia memasukkan putih telur secara perlahan dan mengaduknya hingga semua bahan tercampur dengan sempurna.

Himchan yang sedari tadi hanya menyimak kegiatan adiknya dan juga melayani pelanggan hanya bisa mengira-ngira apa yang terjadi dengan adikya itu. Biasanya hanya pelanggan VVIP yang berani memesan cheese cake spesial dengan harga 5 juta won itu.

Youngjae yang sudah selesai dengan adonannya tampak menuangkan adonan tersebut ke loyang yang sudah di lapisi keju obitto dan juga biskuit keju yang telah membeku.

Dengan hati-hati dia mulai memasukan loyang tersebut ke dalam oven dan menyetelnya pada suhu 170 derajat.

"Hyung buatkan 2 orange jus dan minta Jongup mengantarkan ke meja no 8. Bilang padanya jika cheese cake ini akan jadi 1 jam lagi. Terserah dia mau menunggu atau pergi dulu," titah Youngjae yang kini sibuk mencuci strawberry segar dan juga jeruk untuk topping nanti.

Himchan hanya menganggukkan kepala bersurai brunette miliknya dan bergegas mengerjakan apa yang di perintah Youngjae.

Sedangkan di meja no 8...

Daehyun tampak menyunggingkan senyum miringnya. Sudah lama ia mendengar kehebatan pattisier Yoo saat dirinya dulu tour di Italia. Ia sangat ingat jika saat itu adalah acara jamuan makan malam bersama presiden Italia, dan sebagai hidangan penutupnya beliau mempersembahkan cheese cake dengan bahan keju terbaik dan termahal yang pernah ia makan. Proses yang lama dan juga butuh kesabaran itu, menghasilkan tekstur cake yang sangat lembut, belum lagi lelehan keju di bawah strawberry berlapis coklat yang membuat siapa saja meneteskan liur dan ingin segera memakannya.

Daehyun yang memang pencinta cheese cake sejati, langsung mengeluarkan binar dari matanya, dan saat itu juga ia bersumpah akan menikahi siapapun yang bisa membuat cheese cake terlezat di dunia versi dirinya.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang, memandang calon pengantin yang bahkan tidak mengenal dirinya dan malah membencinya. Salahkanlah sifat arogan yang susah menyingkir dari wajahnya sejak dulu, padahal dia adalah orang yang sangat ramah jika dengan orang lain.

Entah kenapa sifat gugupnya kambuh ketika bertemu dengan orang yang membuatnya sulit tidur karena bayangan dirinya dan juga cheese cake buataannya.

Walaupun selama setahun ini setelah pertemuan pertama mereka, saat penyajian cheese cake itu, ia selalu rajin memesan chese cake berharga 5 juta won tersebut, tapi bayangannya tentang pemuda manis yang bisa membelokkan orientasinya dari pemuja wanita berdada besar, beralih ke pemuda bertubuh langsing dan berdada rata itu tak pernah hilang dari ingatannya. Awalnya ia sempat histeris, namun setelah meyakinkan dirinya dan kembali membayangkan senyum merekah di bibir plum pemuda itu, dia kembali memantapkan hatinya untuk menerima kenyataan dan memulai pengejaran di sela-sela tour dunianya.

Dengan alasan ingin beristirahat dan mengantarkan kedua orang tuanya untuk bertemu keluarga mereka yang ada di Korea, akhirnya disinilah ia sekarang. Duduk dengan tenang, sembari menunggu pesanan cheese cake kesukaannya.

Ia kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya, melihat kiriman gambar Youngjae yang tampak serius membuat cake pesanannya hingga tak sadar jika ada orang yang diam-diam mengambil fotonya tanpa ijin.

"Ini jus jeruknya tuan," ucap Jongup sembari meletakkan pesanan di atas meja milik Daehyun.

"Terima kasih, dan juga untuk fotonya," balas Daehyun di barengi dengan sebuah senyum miring yang terukir di wajahnya.

"Sama-sama, senang membantu anda. Oh iya, Youngjae hyung bilang kalau chese cake pesananmu baru selesai 1 jam lagi, Jika anda bosan anda bisa tunggu dirumah, nanti akan kami antarkan ke alamat rumah anda,"ucap Jongup menyampaikan pesan bossnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu di rumah jika dia yang mengantarnya ke apartemenku," tawar Daehyun.

"Aku akan mencoba bicara padanya. Tunggu sebentar," jawab Jongup sembari berlari menuju counter.

5 menit kemudian Jongup datang dengan senyum 5 jari andalannya dan mengacungkan jempol tanda bossnya setuju.

Dengan anggukan kepala, Daehyun tampak berdiri dan membawa tubuhnya menuju counter, bersiap untuk pulang.

"Aku akan menunggu di apartemen. Ini alamatku," ucap Daehyun sembari menyodorkan kartu namanya dan juga sebuah kartu debit.

Himchan yang bertugas menjaga counter hanya menganggukkan kepala dan segera menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Setelah selesai, Daehyun tampak melambaikan tangan ke arah Youngjae yang sedang sibuk membereskan peralatan dapur yang kotor.

"Dia tampan sekali saengi, apakah dia artis? Tanya Himchan penasaran.

"Aku tak perduli," jawab Youngjae cuek. Ia kembali berkutat dengan kopi yang tengah ia racik untuk pelanggannya, sedangkan Himchan kembali ke dapur untuk memasak.

Dapur dan conter yang hanya di beri sekat setengah badan itu memudahkan mereka untuk memasak dan juga melayani pelanggan yang hendak membayar, di karenakan mereka hanya bertiga, ruangan model seperti itu memudahkan mereka untuk bekerja lebih efisien..

.

.

.

.

TRING

suara tersebut berasal dari oven yang menandakan bahwa masakan di dalamnya sudah matang.

Youngjae bergegas mengeluarkannya, menunggu beberapa saat lalu setelahnya mengolesi atas cheese cake tersebut dengan krim keju. Kemudian ia menata strawberry yang di bawahnya sudah di lapisi coklat belgia, dan di tengahnya ia hias dengan jeruk yang membentuk menara kecil. Terlihat seperti padang rumput dengan menara di atasnya. Setelah selesai ia memasukkan cheese cake buatannya kedalam alat pendingin khusus yang bisa mendinginkan hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit.

Sambil menunggu cheese cake nya dingin, ia beranjak ke ruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

Ia mengambil kemeja putih longgar se paha kesayangannya, dan ia padukan dengan skinny jeans berwarna hitam. Tak lupa ia mengganti sepatu pantofelnya dengan sepatu sneakers kulit hitam bertali. Di pakainya kacamata bening berframe hitam kesukaannya.

Dirapihkannya sedikit rambutnya, setelah di rasa cukup ia menyambar jaket kulit berwarna hitam yang tergantung di lemarinya dan bergegas keluar.

Ia kemudian beranjak menuju dapur, membungkus cheese cake yang dingin itu ke dalam box berwarna kuning berpita silver.

"Hyung, aku pergi dulu," pamit Youngjae sembari membuka laci lemari di sebelah Himchan, mengambil kunci mobilnya.

"Baiklah, hati-hati saengi."

Youngjae hanya mengangguk dan menyunggingkan senyumnya, berjalan ke arah pintu keluar dengan cheese cake yang ada di tangannya.

Jongup yang tampak sedang di tanya-tanya oleh pelanggan, hanya melambaikan tangan ketika Youngjae menepuk pundaknya sembari berlalu.

.

.

.

Daebivora – Chubby cheeks

everyDae with Yoo

.

.

.

Youngjae mulai memasuki area apartemen mewah di distrik Gangnam, tempat pelanggan menyebalkan yang tadi memesan chessecake spesial miliknya itu tinggal.

Bangunan mewah itu tampak bersinar ketika lampu taman mulai di nyalakan, dan lampu-lampu yang sengaja di pasang mengitari seluruh pohon di taman itu tampak berkerlip seperti kunang-kunang. hari sudah sore saat Youngjae sampai di sana, salahkanlah kecelakaan yang tadi membuat jalanan macet selama 3 jam, membuat dia dan juga pengemudi lain hanya bisa menggerutu karena hanya jalur itu yang bisa mereka lewati untuk menuju Gangnam. Penyebab kecelakaan itu adalah seorang pengemudi lamborghini pink yang mengebut dan mencoba menyalip truk pengaduk semen, tapi naasnya sebuah truk pengangkut galon dari arah berlawanan juga menyalip mobil di depannya, dan akhirnya kecelakaan beruntun pun terjadi. Mobil lamborghini pink dan truk galon seketika meledak di tempat, sedangkan mobil yang di salip truk tersebut menabrak pembatas jalan, dan truk pengaduk semen tersebut membanting setir sehingga memblokir baru bisa membersihkan TKP setelah 3 jam kemudian.

Youngjae tampak membawa mobilnya memasuki gate menuju ke basement apartemen, dia hanya menunjukkan kartu nama yang di berikan pelanggannya itu saat penjaga meminta keterangan keperluannya.

Setelah sampai dengan selamat di bassement di lantai 2, Ia bergegas menuju lift dan memencet angka 25, lantai kamar orang itu sampai 1 menit lift yang ia naiki sampai di lantai 25.

Youngjae melihat lagi alamat yang tertera di kartu nama yang tengah ia pegang.

'Lantai 25 kamar 259' batin Youngjae sembari melangkahkan kakinya mencari kamar tersebut.

Setelah 5 menit mencari akhirnya Youngjae menemukan kamar 259 yang di carinya.

Ia tampak menghela nafas. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Oh ayolah, dia hanya mengantar cheese cake, bukan untuk bertemu keka- ok ABAIKAN! Youngjae menggelengkan kepalanya kasar, mengusir pemikiran-pemikiran bodohnya. Dengan setengah gemetar, jari lentiknya memencet bel yang ada di samping kanan pintu.

Ting tong

Hening

Dia mulai memencet bel lagi, kali ini dengan dua kali tekanan.

Ting tong ting tong

Hening

Dengan penuh kesabaran Youngjae mencoba menekan bel tak berdosa itu lebih keras.

Ting tong ting tong ting tong

Hening

Ting tong ting tong ting tong Ting tong ting tong ting tong

Ting tong ting tong ting tong Ting tong ting tong ting tong!

Dengan membabi buta Youngjae mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya memencet bel itu secara brutal, tapi masih tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa yang punya kamar akan keluar.

Dia mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya, ia sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mendobrak pintu hitam di hadapannya. Padahal kakek-kakek encok juga tahu bahwa pintu apartemen elit di sini sudah di lengkapi dengan baja sebagai bahan dasarnya.

Youngjae mundur beberapa langkah, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menabrakkan tubuh kurusnya.

1

Youngjae mulai menghitung dalam hati.

2

Dia sudah bersiap melontarkan tubuhnya.

3

"Hyaaaaaaa!...OMMOOOOOO!

TBC~

Haii~~ Zuki is back with Daejae~~~

akhirnya ff ini publish meskipun akhirnya di jadiin twoshot. semoga kalian makin cinta sama otp kita ini~~~

dan buat next chap di usahakan secepatnya. oia buat readerdeul di ff zuki sebelumnya, zuki cuman bisa ngasih big thanks buat semangat yang kalian kasih.

saranghae~~

oke RnR please~~


	2. Chapter 2

Together in Heaven

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Genre : Romance,humor, hurt comfort

Rated : M

Pair : DaeJae

Disc : Mereka milik diri mereka sendiri dan juga hak paten Zuki di ff ini. #ditimpuk

Summary : "Apakah ini yang kau bilang cinta baby? lebih baik aku yang menggantikanmu tidur di peti mati itu./ "Kita akan segera bersama, kau percaya padaku kan?"

Warn: OOT, OOC , Typo, Yaoi, dll.

Happy reading readerdeul!

.

.

.

Daebivora – Chubby cheeks

EveryDae with Yoo

.

.

LeGGo!

.

.

.

.

Ia tampak menghela nafas. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Oh ayolah, dia hanya mengantar cheese cake, bukan untuk bertemu keka- ok ABAIKAN! Youngjae menggelengkan kepalanya kasar, mengusir pemikiran-pemikiran bodohnya. Dengan setengah gemetar, jari lentiknya memencet bel yang ada di samping kanan pintu.

Ting tong!

Hening

Dia mulai memencet bel lagi, kali ini dengan dua kali tekanan.

Ting tong ting tong!

Hening

Dengan penuh kesabaran Youngjae mencoba menekan bel tak berdosa itu lebih keras.

Ting tong ting tong ting tong!

Hening

Ting tong ting tong ting tong Ting tong ting tong ting tong

Ting tong ting tong ting tong Ting tong ting tong ting tong!

Dengan membabi buta Youngjae mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya memencet bel itu secara brutal, tapi masih tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa yang punya kamar akan keluar.

Dia mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya, ia sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mendobrak pintu hitam di hadapannya. Padahal kakek-kakek encok juga tahu bahwa pintu apartemen elit di sini sudah di lengkapi dengan baja sebagai bahan dasarnya.

Youngjae mundur beberapa langkah, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menabrakkan tubuh kurusnya.

1

Youngjae mulai menghitung dalam hati.

2

Dia sudah bersiap melontarkan tubuhnya.

3

"Hyaaaaaaa!...OMMOOOOOO!"

BRUG!

Suara debaman tampak menggaung di dalam kamar apartemen dengan dua orang yang saling tindih di depan pintu.

Krik

Krik

Krik

Kri- "HYAAAAAAA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

BUKK!

BUKK!

.

.

.

"Aw, tak bisakah kau pelan-pelan Youngjae-ssi? Apakah kau ingin aku laporkan ke polisi karena sudah berusaha memasuki kamar orang tanpa ijin, menubruknya dan memukulinya? Dan di tambah sekarang kau malah bersikap kasar, AW! YAH PABOYA?!" Daehyun berteriak kesal kala orang yang bertanggung jawab atas luka lebam di pipi kirinya itu malah semakin menekan lebam itu dengan kain yang ada di tangannya.

Youngjae hanya mempoutkan bibirnya ketika aksi nekatnya malah membuat dia harus berurusan dengan pemuda super duper cerewet di sebelahnya. Salahkanlah dia karena membuka pintu tepat setelah ia bersiap berlari, karena dia lepas kendali, akhirnya dia menubruk pemuda menyebalkan itu dan menindihnya.

Dan yang lebih parah lagi ternyata Daehyun membuka pintu hanya mengenakan handuk yang ia lilitkan setengah badan, dan setelah penerjangan itu, handuk malang itu melepaskan diri, sehingga secara tak langsung, Daehyun junior berada tepat menyapa Youngjae junior di bawah sana. Saking kalapnya Youngjae yang histeris langsung memukul pipi Daehyun hingga terciptalah lebam indah yang sekarang ini tengah Youngjae obati dengan kain yang di bungkus es batu.

"Mianhe," lirih Youngjae sembari menempelkan kain itu untuk kesekian kali.

"Ck, sudahlah. Mana cheese cake pesananku?" tanya Daehyun sembari mengedarkan pandangannya keseliling ruangan.

Sedetik kemudian iris hitamnya membulat horor.

Kotak kuning berpita silver idamannya kini tergeletak di sebelah pintu masuknya, dalam bentuk...

Gepeng.

Air mata lansung meremang di matanya, dengan gerakan patah-patah Daehyun berjalan ke arah pintu masuknya dan berlutut di depan kotak yang kini berbentuk gepeng berisi cheese cake kesayanganya itu.

"ANDWAE! HIKKKSSS...CHEESE CAKE! HUWEEEEEEE..." suara tangisan dengan nada yang makin tinggi itu membuat Youngjae berlari histeris untuk menenangkan si pemilik apartemen. Dia tak mau di cap sebagai sasaeng fans pemuda yang katanya artis internasional itu atau lebih parah lagi teroris, karena telah mengganggu para penghuni lain dengan tangisan berlebihan dari pemuda pencinta cheese cake itu.

"Hey! Sadarlah! Itu hanya cheese cake. Kau seperti kehilangan kekasih saja, cih, drama sekali!" omel Youngjae yang mulai menarik, atau lebih tepatnya menyeret tubuh Daehyun untuk menjauh dari kotak gepeng yang kini di tendang Youngjae semakin jauh dari jangkauan tangan Daehyun.

"ANDWAE!" teriakan Daehyun semakin keras dan berusaha menggapai-gapai cheese cake belahan jiwanya itu.

"YA TUHAN! TOLONG DIAM DAEHYUN-SSI! APAKAH KAU TAK SADAR BAHWA AKU YANG MENCIPTAKANNYA? AKU BAHKAN BISA MEMBUATKAN 100 CHEESE CAKE SEPERTI ITU UNTUKMU! JADI BERHENTILAH KEKA-"

"Jinjjayo?" Daehyun tampak berdiri dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Youngjae, iris hitamnya tampak menunjukkan banyak harapan, dengan senyuman eyesmile mengembang di wajahnya, melupakan bahwa sedetik yang lalu dia masih meraung seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan permennya.

"Ish, berhenti bersikap seperti anak kecil begitu! Kau-"

"Hiks..." Daehyun menekuk bibirnya kebawah, dia sudah mulai bersiap menangis lagi, tapi sebuah tangan terulur mengitari pinggangnya dan menarik tubuhnya kedalam sebuah dekapan hangat.

"Aku akan membuatkannya untukmu. Jangan menangis seperti itu. Kau seperti korban perkosaan saja," ledek Youngjae sembari tertawa.

Daehyun yang kaget dengan sikap Youngjae hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya bingung, tapi setelah itu, tangan kekarnya terulur untuk memperdalam pelukan mereka. Ia menyandarkan dagunya di bahu milik Youngjae, mencoba menikmati wangi cammomile yang merasuk kedalam indra penciumannya ketika mengendus leher putih jenjang milik Youngjae.

"Emh, Daehyun-ssi, bisakah kau melepaskanku? Aku tak bisa bernafas," lirih Youngjae, mencoba mengalihkan Daehyun agar tidak melanjutkan aksinya.

Daehyun yang sadar akan posisinya langsung melepaskan pelukan Youngjae dan tampak canggung.

"Emh, eh itu, lebih baik kita ke supermarket sekarang. Peralatan dapur disini lengkap bukan?" tanya Youngjae salah tingkah.

"Eh, iya," jawab Daehyun yang tampak gelagapan.

Setelah adegan tangis menangis rebutan cheese cake tadi, akhirnya mereka memilih keluar bersama untuk mencari bahan-bahan yang di butuhkan untuk membuat cheese cake.

.

.

.

.

Ternyata hanya urusan ke super market akan menjadi runyam jika pergi bersama dengan Daehyun yang ternyata memiliki fans fanatik yang mengerikan. Padahal saat di cafe tadi hanya Jongup yang mengenalinya.

Merepotkan.

Dan akhirnya disinilah mereka terdampar. Di dalam mobil di pinggir trotoar dengan tangan kosong, tidak mendapatkan secuil bahanpun yang mereka butuhkan. ini adalah super market ketiga yang hendak mereka kunjungi, setelah adegan cubitan dan pelukan yang Daehyun dapat dari para fansnya di supermarket sebelumnya.

"Haaaah! Aku sudah bilang untuk tetap di dalam mobil! Kenapa kau malah ikut masuk kedalam?!" bentak Youngjae frustasi karena hari sudah malam dan dia malah terjebak di sini bersama dengan artis super ribet yang menyusahkan hidupnya.

"Mianhe, aku takut jika mereka mengejarku dan menemukanku di mobil sendirian. Bisa-bisa besok di koran akan tertulis : Daehyun, penyanyi tampan dan berbakat di temukan tewas karena di perkosa oleh fansnya." Daehyun tampak bergidik ngeri ketika membayangkan hal itu.

"Aish jinjja! Sekarang apa maumu? Palli! ini sudah malam, dan aku butuh untuk pulang. Aku juga hanya ijin untuk pergi sebentar kepada hyungku, dia pasti cemas nanti," ucap Youngjae sembari menurunkan kacamatanya dan memijat pelipisnya lelah.

Raut wajah Daehyun langsung berubah dingin ketika mendengar penuturan Youngjae yang terkesan enggan bersamanya.

"Baiklah, kau antarkan aku pulang. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu. Untuk cheese cakenya kau bisa menggantinya di lain waktu."

Nada dingin itu sontak membuat Youngjae menolehkan pandanganya kearah Daehyun, namun Daehyun terlihat menatap keluar jendela, enggan untuk menatap Youngjae.

Dengan hembusan nafas lelah, Youngjae menstater mobilnya dan mengarahkan mobilnya untuk kembali ke apartemen.

.

.

.

Kkruyuuk~~

Suara nyaring itu terdengar dari perut Youngjae. Ia merutuk perutnya yang berbunyi di saat hening seperti ini, membuat suasana canggung yang tengah tercipta semakin terasa canggung.

"Emh, apakah kau tidak keberatan jika kita mampir ke kedai ramen di ujung sana? Aku sangat lapar," pinta Youngjae dengan wajah memelas.

Daehyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya yang tertutup hodie berwarna hitam tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari luar jendela.

Setelah mendapatkan persetujuan, Youngjae meminggirkan mobilnya di sebuah kedai ramen yang terlihat lenggang, mengingat sekarang hampir jam 11 malam.

Begitu keluar dari mobil, aroma kuah ramen mengundang mereka untuk segera masuk dan mencicipinya.

Youngjae yang sangat antusias bergegas berlari ke dalam, melupakan Daehyun sejenak. Tapi kemudian dia kembali dan menyeret tubuh Daehyun yang terlihat malas itu untuk ikut masuk kedalam.

"Ahjussi. Ramen pedas 2 porsi ya," pinta Youngjae dengan antusias.

Ahjussi pembuat ramen mengiyakan dan menyuruh Youngjae dan Daehyun untuk duduk di kursi yang tersedia.

Youngjae memilih tempat duduk di tengah ruangan dengan meja yang di apit dua buah bangku tanpa sandaran, Daehyun dengan malas-malasan terlihat mendudukkan bokongnya di tempat duduk seberang Youngjae.

"Jangan memasang wajah mengerikan seperti itu. Apakah kau tidak suka ramen?" tanya Youngjae sembari memperhatikan wajah Daehyun yang terdapat luka lebam di pipi sebelah kirinya.

Tanpa sadar Youngjae meringis, membayangkan betapa sakitnya lebam yang di akibatkan olehnya.

"Mianhe. Tidak seharusnya aku memukulmu seperti itu. Apakah sangat sakit?" tanya Youngjae sembari mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi lebam itu.

"Hmm, gwaenchana. Mungkin 3 hari mendatang akan sembuh. Hanya saja,"

"Apa?" tanya Youngjae penasaran sembari menurunkan tangannya dari pipi Daehyun.

"Apakah kau benar-benar tak mengenalku? Maksudku, ayolah kau lihatkan seberapa fanatik fans ku di luar sana, tapi kau? kau bahkan berani memukul aset dunia paling berharga," sindir Daehyun dengan ekspresi mengejek yang terlukis di wajahnya.

"Tentu saja. Tidak. Kata Jongupie, kau itu artis yang debut di Amerika, dan memiliki prestasi bisa menyanyikan lagu dengan high note hanya dengan sekali tarikan nafas. Dan itu memang terbukti dari suara tangisanmu yang memekakkan telinga tadi," balas Youngjae sembari membuka plastik bungkus sumpit di sebelahnya. Kini dua mangkuk ramen pedas, dengan asap yang mengepul sudah ada di depan mereka dan meminta untuk di nikmati.

"Tapi kita-"

"Kita makan dulu, dan bahas itu nanti. Aku benar-benar lapar. Jal moggesoyo!"

Youngjae langsung melahap mie panas dengan beraneka sayur itu dengan lahap. Asap yang keluar dari mie itu tampak tak di hiraukan oleh Youngjae yang terus melahap mie nya seperti orang yang belum makan selama tiga hari.

Daehyun hanya bisa tersenyum, melihat calon malaikatnya tampak terlihat lebih bersahabat. Setidaknya jalannya untuk meyakinkan Youngjae akan lebih mudah sekarang.

Tring!

Sebuah lampu tak kasat mata terlihat bersinar terang di atas kepalanya. Dengan cekatan ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu.

TRING!

Laporan pengiriman terdengar di barengi suara ponsel dari arah saku Youngjae.

Youngjae yang tengah mengunyah makanannya berusaha menelannya dengan susah payah, tangannya terjulur untuk mengaduk saku jaketnya, dan membuka sebuah email yang di terimanya.

From : Daebivora cheese

Aku merindukanmu, chubby cheeks.

Youngjae tampak merona ketika membaca pesan itu, mendapat pesan dari 'suami' di grup roleplayer yang ia ikuti.

Youngjae mulai menarikan jarinya di keyboard layar ponselnya.

To: Daebivora cheese

Aku juga merindukanmu. Kapan kita bisa bertemu?

TING!

Nada laporan terkirim terdengar, di barengi dengan nada pesan masuk di ponsel Daehyun.

"Sekarang chubby cheeks," ucap Daehyun sembari menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

Youngjae menghentikan acara makannya dan menatap Daehyun dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca.

Hening

"Uhuk."

"Uhuuukk..."

"Uhukk...uhuuuukkkk...uhuuukkkk...a..uhukk..aaaaiiuhuuk...ruhuukk...aiiirrrrrrrr!" teriak Youngjae panik, ketika pernafasannya seperti tertahan di kerongkongannya karena tersedak kuah ramen.

"AHJUSIII! AIIIRRRR! Yah, gwaenchana?" tanya Daehyun yang terlihat panik, dan mengipasi wajah sekarat Youngjae dengan tangannya.

Ahjussi penjual ramen dengan gesit langsung menyambar seteko penuh air dan segera menuangkannya ke mulut Youngjae yang menganga karena kehabisan nafas.

"Huaaahhh..."

"Hah, hah, uhuuukk, hah." Youngjae terlihat ngos-ngosan setelah akhirnya berhasil bernafas normal kembali, dari acara -tersedak kuah ramen- tadi.

Daehyun mengambil tisu yang ada di atas meja dan menyeka keringat Youngjae yang mengalir deras akibat tragedi tadi. Bahkan ahjussi penjual ramen tampak ikut melakukan pernafasan dengan Youngjae sembari mengipasi Youngjae dengan tutup panci yang ia gunakan untuk memasak ramen.

"Aigoo, kau hampir saja membuat ahjussi jantungan, lain kali jangan makan sambil ngobrol lagi ya," Ingat ahjussi sembari meninggalkan Youngjae yang kini terlihat sudah normal.

Setelah Daehyun membungkuk berterima kasih kepada ahjussi penjual ramen iapun duduk di sebelah Youngjae yang tampak kelelahan, dengan masih terus mengipasi Youngjae yang terlihat lemas sekarang.

"Lebih baik kita pulang saja. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya," ucap Daehyun sembari memapah tubuh lemas Youngjae kearah mobil, setelah meninggalkan pecahan 50ribu won di atas meja.

"Hey, anak muda, kembaliannya!" teriak ahjussi penjual ramen ketika melihat pelanggannya membayar terlalu banyak dari harga seharusnya.

"Buat ahjussi saja," balas Daehyun dari balik kemudinya, dan setelah itu meluncurkan mobil porsche putih milik Youngjae kembali ke apartemennya.

.

.

.

Tak sampai 10 menit mereka sampai di parkiran apartemen. Daehyun melirikkan ekor matanya, mendapati Youngjae yang tertidur di sebelahnya, di elusnya surai merah hitam yang selalu di impikannya itu, pipi bulatnya yang terasa sangat halus di tangannya menimbulkan sensasi aneh di hatinya ketika menyentuhnya.

'Dia tampak seperti malaikat jika sedang tidur begini' batin Daehyun sembari mengeluskan tangannya di bibir kissable milik Youngjae.

"Eungh."

Daehyun segera menjauhkan tangannya ketika Youngjae tampak meleguh pelan dan mengerjapkan matanya.

"Apakah kita sudah sampai?" tanya Youngjae yang terlihat menguap dan mengucek matanya.

"Hm, sudah dari sejam yang lalu, ayo cepat turun," bohong Daehyun.

Youngjae yang masih mencoba mengumpulkan nyawanya hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya sembari berdiam di jok penumpang.

Rasa-rasanya dia baru tertidur selama 10 menit, karena sekarang kepalanya terasa berputar-putar efek dari tidur ayam.

Daehyun yang sudah lumutan menunggu Youngjae untuk keluar dari mobil yang pintunya bahkan sudah dia bukakan, mengambil inisiatif untuk memanggul pemuda yang kini masih melamun di tempat duduknya dengan pose imut yang membuat Daehyun ingin segera memperkosa Youngjae saat itu juga.

Dengan gerakan yang cepat, Daehyun memasukkan tangan kirinya ke bawah lutut Youngjae dan tangan kanannya ia letakkan di belakan punggung Youngjae, dengan sekali hentakan Daehyun mengangkat tubuh langsing Youngjae kedalam dekapannya.

"YAH! APA YANG KAULAKUKAN?! TURUNKAN AKU!" teriak Youngjae histeris.

"Ssst!"

Daehyun mencoba tak menghiraukan teriakan Youngjae dan memilih fokus ke jalannya menuju lift setelah mengunci mobil milik Youngjae.

Sebuah semburat merah nampak melintas di pipi Youngjae kala melihat dirinya yang di gendong ala bridal style seperti ini, dan dari sudut pandangnya sekarang, entah bagaimana ceritanya, sosok pemuda menyebalkan yang belum ada 10 jam lalu sangat menyebalkan baginya, kini terlihat sangat tampan di matanya.

"Apakah kini kau sudah sadar dengan ketampanannku Chubby cheeks?" tanya Daehyun yang kini mulai memasuki lorong lantai menuju kamarnya.

"Cih, kau terlalu percaya diri. Dan lagi, tak kusangka bahwa Daebivora cheese yang selalu romantis dan lembut itu adalah pemuda menyebalkan sepertimu." Kilah Youngjae menutupi rasa malunya karena kepergok tengah memandangi wajah Daehyun.

"Hahaha, akuilah bahwa aku tampan chubby cheeks, dan aku memang selalu lembut kan?" goda Daehyun sembari meletakan jempolnya di fingerprint dan memencet kode pin untuk masuk ke apartemennya.

"Ish, cepat turunkan aku!" teriak Youngjae yang wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna karena terus menerus di goda Daehyun.

Daehyun akhirnya menyerah dan menurunkan tubuh hangat Youngjae dengan enggan di atas sofa retro putih miliknya.

Namun, pandangannya seperti tertumbuk di iris hazel yang menatapnya, tautan tangan Youngjae di lehernya juga belum terlepas sempurna, membuat dirinya terus membungkuk dan berhadapan dengan Youngjae yang kini terlihat menelan ludahnya.

Dengan perlahan Daehyun mengangkat tangannya, mengelus lembut surai merah milik Youngjae, diiringi seulas senyum hangat yang terpatri di wajahnya.

"Sudah lama aku menunggumu chubby cheeks, bahkan setiap malam aku selalu memimpikanmu," ucap Daehyun pelan sembari menyapukan tangannya ke pipi bulat Youngjae, memberikan sensasi merinding di tubuh Youngjae.

Youngjae terlihat menarik nafasnya dengan kesusahan, entah kenapa dia butuh banyak udara saat iris hitam milik Daehyun menatapnya dengan tajam seakan menelanjangi tubuhnya yang masih berpakaian lengkap.

Chu~

Sebuah ciuman ringan tampak mendarat di kening Youngjae, membuat Youngjae membelalakkan matanya kaget.

Tak sampai disitu, tangan Daehyun turun menelusuri tubuh Youngjae, menempatkan tangannya tepat di depan jantung Youngjae yang terasa berdegup kencang di telapak tangannya.

"Jadi, apakah kau masih berfikir bahwa kau straight chubby cheeks? Bahkan jantungmu mengatakan sebaliknya," goda Daehyun sembari mengelus pelan tonjolan di dada Youngjae, membuat Youngjae sedikit mengerang dan mendorong tubuh Daehyun untuk menjauh darinya.

"Jangan lakukan ini. aku yakin aku ini straight!" teriak Youngjae frustasi. Pikirannya mulai bercabang, mengingat bahwa dirinya di sekolah dulu hanya memiliki banyak teman wanita, tapi tak ada satupun yang bisa menarik perhatiannya, tapi dia bisa dengan mudah menerima perhatian dari teman dunia maya yang notabene adalah laki-laki dan bermain role player dengannya.

Yah, akuilah bahwa Youngjae selalu merona dan tersenyum ketika mendapat email dari teman dunia maya yang ia temui di forum cheese lovers. Berawal dari obrolan kegemaran dan akhirnya mereka membuat sebuah permainan yang malah menjebak dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak pernah sadar bahwa bermain seperti itu sangat membahayakan, apa lagi sampai mengubah orientasi seseorang.

Youngjae berdiri, sedikit menjauh dari Daehyun, mencoba menenangkan diri. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh dada sebelah kanannya, tepat di mana jantungnya berada yang kini suara degupan jantungnya seperti ingin melompat dari balik tulang rusuknya.

Pikirannya tentang dirinya straight kembali terusik, ketika sebuah bayangan Daehyun yang baru saja menciumnya terlintas kembali di benaknya.

'Bagaimana ini?' batin Youngjae bingung, masih berkutat dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Daehyun yang sedari tadi menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sembari menatap Youngjae hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas pelan. Sangat sulit memang ketika kau berfikir dirimu straight tapi ternyata memiliki orientasi menjadi gay.

Daehyun melangkahkan kakinya pelan. Mencoba mendekati tubuh Yongjae yang masih mematung di depan pintu kamarnya.

SRET!

Daehyun menarik tubuh langsing yang tingginya sejajar dengannya itu ke dalam pelukannya, mengelus pelan punggung Youngjae mencoba menenangkan pemuda yang terlihat seperti anak ayam yang hilang di padang pasir.

"Apakah kau masih meragukanku chubby cheeks? Aku menepati janjiku bukan? Aku akan datang saat peralihan musim panas ke musim gugur di mana hari ini tepat setahun Daebivora menikah dengan chubby cheeks, apakah kau masih ingat?" tanya Daehyun sembari mempererat pelukannya, mencoba meresapi kehangatan yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya, bahkan detak jantung mereka saling beradu mencoba berlomba siapa yang bisa berdetak paling cepat.

Youngjae masih terpaku di tempatnya, dia bingung antara memeluk atau menghajar pemuda di depannya.

Namun sedetik kemudian tangannya terkepal, dia sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk memilih bertahan menjadi seorang laki-laki normal yang menyukai tubuh sexy seorang wanita berdada besar, di banding memilih menjadi gay dengan seme yang memiliki tubuh atletis serta paras yang amat sangat di gandrungi oleh wanita dan beberapa pria di luar sana.

Dari ekor matanya Daehyun bisa melihat tangan Youngjae yang terkepal erat, menandakan dia sedang bimbang saat ini. Ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya untuk bisa merubah jalur Youngjae menjadi seorang gay sama seperti dirinya, atau selamanya dia hanya akan hidup menjadi bayang-bayang Youngjae yang tidak berhasil dia dapatkan karena lebih memilih makhluk bernama wanita.

Youngjae mengangkat kepalan tangannya bersiap memukul Daehyun, tapi sebuah elusan lembut di bibir plumnya menghentikan tangannya di udara.

Bibir tebal milik Daehyun berhasil meruntuhkan dinding pertahanannya.

Elusan lembut bibir Daehyun yang menyapa bibirnya secara tiba-tiba membuat manik hazelnya membulat sempurna dan seperti waktu yang ada di sekitarnya berhenti seketika.

Daehyun terus mengulum bibir yang tertutup itu, mencoba menggoda Youngjae dengan mengeluskan lidahnya di sepanjang bibir bawah Youngjae dan kemudian menggigitnya.

"Aw," sebuah pekikan yang akan menjadi malapetaka untuknya. Karena detik berikutnya Daehyun sudah berhasil menguasai setiap isi di dalam mulut Youngjae dan mulai mengabsen organ di dalamnya.

"Gerakkan bibirmu jika kau tidak mau aku gigit untuk kedua kali," ancam Daehyun yang kini mendorong tubuh lemas Youngjae kearah tembok di belakangnya.

BUG!

"Aww!"

Daehyun mundur beberapa langkah, saat sebuah pukulan mampir di perutnya.

"itu balasan karena kau sudah menggigit bibirku," ucap Youngjae dengan air muka siap membunuh.

GLUP!

Daehyun menelan ludahnya, ternyata tenaga Youngjae tidak seimut wajahnya, ketika rasa nyeri tak kunjung hilang dari perutnya yang baru saja menerima pukulan rasa sayang.

Daehyun mulai mundur teratur ketika Youngjae mulai mendekatinya dengan gerakan seperti seorang petinju kelas berat yang akan mengalahkan lawannya dengan sekali pukul.

semakin dekat...

semakin dekat...

lari!

HYAAAAAAA!

Daehyun berlari mengelilingi ruang tamu apartemennya kala Youngjae mengejarnya dengan tangan mengepal siap meninju wajah tampan Daehyun.

"YAH BABY ! ANDWAE!"

"AKU BELUM PUAS MEMUKULMU, AYO KEMARI JUNG DAEHYUN!" teriak Youngjae murka, masih semangat ingin balas dendam karena Daehyun baru saja menyakiti aset tubuhnya yang paling berharga baginya.

mereka melakukan aksi kejar-kejaran hingga akhirnya Daehyun menyerah dan mendudukan tubuhnya di lantai dengan tenggorokan kering dan nafas ngos-ngosan.

"Hah..Hahhh...aku menyerah. Aku tak sanggup berlari lagi." Daehyun mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah di hadapan Youngjae yang menunjukan senyum manisnya namun lebih terlihat seperti senyum malaikat pencabut nyawa di mata Daehyun.

"Hahaha, baiklah, bersiaplah mendapatkan balasanmu!" ucap Youngjae dengan penuh penekanan di setiap katanya, yang membuat Daehyun semakin bergidik ngeri.

Daehyun refleks menutup matanya, ketika tangan putih Youngjae yang mengepal mengarah ke wajahnya dan bersiap membuat lebam baru di wajah tampannya.

'Matilah aku!' batin Daehyun horor.

Cup

'eh?'

Seketika Daehyun membuka matanya, ketika bukan sebuah pukulan yang mendarat di wajahnya melainkan bibir Youngjae yang mengecup pelan hhidungnya alih-alih mencium bibirnya.

Manik hazel dan hitam bertemu, membiaskan siluet satu sama lain.

Youngjae menarik tubuh Daehyun untuk berdiri, menyadarkan Daehyun dari ekspresi -seperti melihat ribuan hantu tengah mengelilingimu- yang terlihat sungguh menggemaskan di mata Youngjae.

"Apakah efek ciumanku terlalu mengerikan?"

"itu, eh tidak." Daehyun terlihat gagap ketika semua hal yang baru saja terjadi seperti mimpi dan membuat dia cengo untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku hanya ingin mengujimu saja. Seberapa pintar tuan cheese cake ini bisa mengalihkan orientasiku nantinya. Meskipun aku harus menjadi gay, aku tidak mau kalau mempunyai seme yang payah," cibir Youngjae sembari melingkarkan tangannya di perpotongan leher Daehyun, membuat Daehyun menyunggingkan smirk andalannya.

Mendengar Youngjae menggodanya saja sudah membuat jantung Daehyun berpacu lebih cepat dari pada mobil miliknya, apalagi mendapatkan hidangan utamanya, mungkin dia akan mati. Tapi tentu saja dia rela mati demi mendapatkan jiwa dan raga dari makhluk Tuhan yang paling sempurna di matanya, Yoo Youngjae.

"As you wish baby," balas Daehyun yang kini kembali meraup bibir kissabble Youngjae dengan bibirnya, mengulum bibir bawah Youngjae yang membentuk sebuah belahan cantik di tengahnya, mengelusnya dan menggigitnya. Youngjae yang tidak mau kalah menarik tubuh Daehyun agar semakin merapat dengan tubuhnya dan semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka. Suara bibir yang saling beradu dan deru nafas yang memburu membuat suhu ruangan ber ac itu seperti di pemandian sauna, panas dan penuh gairah.

Lidah mereka saling membelit, mencari siapa yang paling dominan diantara mereka, mengecap setiap rasa yang menguar dari kedua belah bibir yang terus saling menghisap satu sama lain, tampak taak perduli dengan oksigen yang terasa semakin menipis.

Cup~

Daehyun melepaskan lilitan lidahnya di lidah Youngjae dan mengecup sekilas bibir bengkak yang terlihat sangat sexy itu. Di ciumnya kedua pipi bulat Youngjae yang tampak merona merah dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, menikmati setiap ekspresi malu yang tengah Youngjae perlihatkan padanya.

"Aku mencintaimu Yoo Youngjae, bahkan saat aku pertama bertemu denganmu." Daehyun tampak membisikkan kata-kata itu tepat di telinga Youngjae, membuat tubuh Youngjae menegang karena hembusan nafas hangat yang menerpa telinganya berkali-kali.

"eunnghhh..." hanya suara itu yang keluar dari bibir kissable Youngjae ketika bibir Daehyun kembali berulah, kini dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke cuping telinga Youngjae dan mengulumnya, membuat Youngjae mengerang gelisah karena sentuhan di tititk sensitifnya secara bertubi-tubi.

"Eungghhh..bisakah kita duduk? Kakiku pegal," protes Youngjae saat di rasa kakinya sudah tak mampu lagi menahan tubuhnya yang merasakan serangan secara sepihak.

"Baiklah putri~" goda Daehyun dengan seringai jail yang terlukis di bibirnya. Dengan sekali hentakan tubuh Youngjae sudah berpindah ke dalam pelukannya, Youngjae mengaitkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Daehyun, sementara tangannya mengalung nyaman di leher Daehyun.

Daehyun memilih membawa tubuh Youngjae ke arah sofa, dengan kembali menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Youngjae, menghisap dan mengulumnya layaknya permen kesukaannya.

Di baringkannya tubuh Youngjae di sofa, sejenak ia melepaskan ciumannya, memandang wajah Youngjae yang sudah merah sempurna dengan nafas yang memburu akibat pemanasan yang mereka lakukan.

Di bersihkannya saliva milik mereka berdua di sudut bibir Youngjae dengan kedua ibu jarinya, kemudian beralih mengelus bibir bengkak Youngjae yang sedikit terbuka, menelusuri setiap lekuk bibir yang membuatnya sebagai seorang pecandu bibir seorang Youngjae mulai sekarang.

"Apakah ini tandanya kau menerima pernyataanku baby?" tanya Daehyun yang kini beralih menelusuri manik hazel milik Youngjae yang setengah tertutup akibat belaian lembut jari-jari Daehyun.

"Buat aku yakin bahwa kau adalah orang yang tepat untukku. Sudah sejauh ini dan aku ingin kau menyelesaikannya," balas Youngjae yang kini menarik kepala Daehyun ke arahnya dan mengulum lembut bibir Daehyun, lidah mereka saling membelit kembali, memperjuangkan posisi pertama untuk saling mendominasi, walaupun akhirnya Youngjae yang akan menyerah dan berakhir dengan dia yang kehabisan nafas.

"Baiklah, aku akan membuktikan, bahwa tuan Jung Daehyun tidak hanya berbakat di atas panggung, tapi juga berbakat memuaskan Yoo Youngjae,"ucap Daehyun dengan seringai mesum di bibirnya.

"Aku menunggunya," balas Youngjae sembari mengigit jarinya, dengan mata yang mengerling nakal.

"Jangan salahkan aku jika kau tidak bisa berjalan besok, baby," ledek Daehyun sembari mendekatkan bibirnya kearah leher jenjang milik Youngjae yang memanggilnya untuk di cicipi.

"Jal moggeso," salam Daehyun saat akan nyantap makanannya.

Daehyun mulai menjilat leher putih itu dengan lidah basahnya, memberikan kecupan kecupan kecil di sepanjang leher jenjang kekasihnya, yah dia yakin bahwa Youngjae akan menjadi milikknya.

Di carinya denyut nadi di sekitar leher milik Youngjae setelah menemukannya, dengan sebuah seringai iblis di wajahnya dia mulai membuka mulutnya dan menggigit leher putih itu dengan giginya.

"ARRGGH, Yah! apa yang-"

Protes Yooungjae langsung berhenti ketika di rasanya Daehyun tengah menjilat bekas lukanya dengan rakus, seperti mengobati luka bekas gigitannya itu dengan salivanya.

"Ini adalah tanda bahwa kau milikku baby," terang Daehyun sembari mencium kening Youngjae lembut. Ciuman itu terus turun melewati hidung mancung Youngjae dan kembali berakhir di belahan bibir Youngjae. Daehyun kembali mengulum dan menggigit gemas bibir yang membuat dirinya melayang dan adiknya menegang sempurna di bawah sana. Balasan Youngjae terasa semakin ganas di bibir Daehyun, Youngjae yang sudah menegang dari tadi sudah tak sabar untuk melepaskan hasratnya, perutnya juga terasa kram karena menahan sesuatu yang ingin keluar sejak tadi.

Daehyun mengerti jika Youngjae sudah tak naman, hanya saja sebuah kepuasan tersendiri bisa mengerjai kekasihnya ini dan mencoba mengulur waktu supaya nanti jalannya untuk 'masuk' bisa lebih mudah.

Daehyun menegakkan tubuhnya dengan bertumpu pada lututnya, melepas kedua sepatu yang masih di pakai Youngjae, kemudian bergegas melepaskan hodie dan juga kaos putih polos miliknya. Kini yang tersisa hanya celana pendek putih yang terlihat mengembung di tengahnya.

Youngjae terkesima dengan pemandangan di depannya. Kulit Daehyun yang sedikit lebih coklat tampak mengkilat karena keringat yang terbias oleh cahaya lampu redup yang terpasang di ruang tamu. Pandangannya beralih dari bahu tegap Daehyun menuju kedua tonjolan coklat yang menegang seperti menggodanya untuk segera datang dan menjilatnya, belum lagi perut yang terbentuk sempurna, membuat Youngjae terduduk dari posisi tidurnya dan segera menggerayangi tubuh Daehyun yang menggoda untuk di sentuhnya. Daehyun hanya bisa mendesah ketika bibir kissable Youngjae mulai menyerang lehernya dan berkali-kali tangan nakal Youngjae memilin putingnya yang kini mengeras sempurna.

"Ahhhhh, kau cepat belajar baby," racau Daehyun sembari menyenderkan punggungnya pada punggung sofa di belakangnya dan membuat Youngjae kini duduk di atas pahanya.

Youngjae hanya menyeringai ketika dia mulai membalik serangan dengan mengajak bibir Daehyun untuk bertanding lagi. Hisapan, kuluman dan juga saliva yang berceceran membuktikan bahwa nafsu sudah menguasai tubuh mereka.

Dengan tidak sabar Daehyun melepaskan jaket yang di kenakan Youngjae dan membuangnya asal. Jari-jarinya dengan lihai melepas kancing kemeja Youngjae tanpa menghentikan ciuman mereka.

Mereka sama-sama bertelanjang dada sekarang. Di lihatnya sejenak pahatan Tuhan yang sangat sempurna di depannya. Bahu yang indah, dengan baby skin yang membungkusnya membuat Daehyun tergoda untuk membuat banyak tanda di sana. Dengan pelan di ciumnya bahu Youngjae dan mulai menandainya. Youngjae hanya bisa meremas surai blonde milik Daehyun ketika tubuhnya tak kuat menahan hasrat yang sudah ingin keluar. Ciuman-ciuman Daehyun di tubuhnya membuatnya lupa akan segalanya, yang ia butuhkan adalah kepuasan dan belaian, belenggu nafsu sudah menguasai pasangan yang tengah di mabuk asmara itu.

"Apakah tuanmu akan menyukainya Jika aku melakukan ini?" tanya Daehyun kearah nipple kanan Youngjae yang kemudian di cium dan di elus lembut dengan bibirnya, menghisapnya rakus dan menarik-narik nipple pink yang menegang itu dengan gigignya.

"Aaaassshhh...aahhh...tuanku akan sangat senang jika..jika..ahhh...kau memainkan jarimu di...aaaaaahhh..saaa...sauudara...ku..eeenggh..." Youngjae terlihat mengikuti permainan Daehyun dengan berbicara layaknya dia adalah nipplenya dan menjawab pertanyaan Daehyun.

Dengan senyum di wajahnya Daehyun mulai menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk memilin dan mencubit nipple Youngjae yang benar-benar menegang sempurna.

Remasan dan desahan terus meluncur dari bibir plum Youngjae ketika nipplenya secara bergantian di berikan sentuhan tiada henti.

'Aku tidak boleh keluar sekarang' batin Youngjae tak mau kalah. Di dorongnya tubuh Daehyun ke punggung sofa dan mulai melanjutkan aksinya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Di elusnya pelan nipple coklat Daehyun yang menegang dengan tangannya, dan mulai melahap tonjolan kecil itu dengan lidahnya. Setelah puas degan dua tonjolan kecil milik Daehyun yang kini basah oleh salivanya, Youngjae menurunkan kepalanya dengan lidah yang masih terjulur menyentuh dan menandai dada bidang milik Daehyun dan berakhir memainkan lidahnya di pusar Daehyun dengan bulu-bulu halus yang terlihat membuat garis ke arah selangkangannya.

Daehyun hanya bisa mengerang ketika jari Youngjae kini beralih mengelus tonjolan di tengah selangkangannya, dengan gerakan naik turun menggodanya.

"Apakah yang di bawah sini ingin di sapa juga?" tanya Youngjae sembari mengecup pelan tonjolan itu dari luar celana sebelum menurunkan resletinnya.

"Sepertinya jangan melakukannya saat ini," interupsi Daehyun ketika juniornya sudah terbebas sempurna.

"Ada apa?" tanya Youngjae yang masih memijat pelan milik Daehyun dengan jari lentiknya.

"Aku ingin pertama kali aku melakukan ini di lubangmu," ucap Daehyun frontal sembari menarik tubuh Youngjae untuk duduk di atas sofa.

"Emh, baiklah," jawab Youngjae sembari menyentil gemas milik Daehyun.

"Apakah kau yakin akan melakukan ini?" tanya Daehyun lagi, dia tak mau jika nantinya Youngjae menyalahkan dirinya karena melakukan hal ini.

Youngjae mengelus sejenak lengan Daehyun yang meneteskan bulir-bulir keringat di lengan berotot miliknya, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda bahwa dia siap menanggung resikonya.

Daehyun pun mulai memantapkan hatinya, di tariknya pinggang ramping milik Youngjae agar lubangnya bisa terlihat sempurna, kemudian ia memasukkan 3 jari tangannya ke mulutnya dan mulai mengulumnya, sampai semua jari terlumuri saliva, dengan perlahan Daehyun memasukkan satu jarinya kedalam lubang Youngjae, kerutan tak nyaman tergambar jelas di wajah Youngjae ketika sebuah benda asing memasuki lubangnya yang kini terasa sesak.

"Aw, keluarkan jarimu! ini sakit!" protes Youngjae.

Daehyun mengerti, dari gerakan tak nyaman di pinggul Youngjae membuat dirinya harus menahan pinggang Youngjae dengan tangan kirinya.

Daehyun menurunkan kepalanya dan mulai menghujani punggung Youngjae dengan ciuman-ciuman basahnya, mencoba mengalihkan Youngjae dari rasa sakit yang tengah mendera tubuh bawahnya.

Di gerakkannya satu jari yang sudah mulai terbiasa di dalam sana, kemudian dia memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalamnya, membuat gerakan keluar masuk untuk membuka jalan masuk juniornya nanti.

"Eugghh..." Youngjae meleguh pelan ketika rasa tidak nyamannya berangsur-angsur hilang seiring dengan genjotan jari Daehyun di lubangnya.

Setelah mulai terbiasa kini Daehyun memasukkan tiga jarinya sekaligus, semakin memperlebar jalannya. Youngjae meringis tak nyaman, namun setelah beberapa kali jari Daehyun menghujam lubangnya, dia mulai terbiasa dengan benda asing yang menikmati lubangnya.

"Euughh~ aaah...ahhh...hhssssss...yeaah."

Dengan kedua tangannya Youngjae mulai memilin nipplenya sendiri, menikmati genjotan tangan di bawahnya.

Tapi, dengan seringai liciknya Daehyun mengeluarkan semua jari-jarinya dari sana, membuat Youngjae harus kecewa karena di bagian bawahnya terasa kosong.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu baby, aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang lebih nikmat, bersabarlah." Goda Daehyun yang kini mulai mengocokkan Miliknya dan membalikkan tubuh Youngjae untuk menghadapnya bersiap melakukan penyatuan dengan kekasihnya.

Dengan perlahan di masukkannya ujung juniornya di depan lubang pink milik Youngjae. Ringisan tertahan terlihat sangat kentara di wajah Youngjae yang menahan rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya, lubangnya bagai di terobos secara paksa oleh benda besar yang terus memaksa memasukinya. Daehyun mengelus pelan wajah Youngjae yang di penuhi keringat dan mulai menciumnya, mengalihkan rasa sakit Youngjae dengan ciumannya sampai miliknya tertanam sempurna di sana.

"Awwww...ii..iiniii...sakitt." pekik Youngjae ketika lubangnya terasa sangat sesak dan juga berkedut sakit.

"Mianhe baby, mianhe," bisik Daehyun pelan samil terus menciumi titik-titik sensitif Youngjae, berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit yang tengan di rasakan kekasihnya.

Dengan perlahan Daehyun mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya, menekan kemudian menarik pelan miliknya, mencoba mencari posisi yang pas untuk memberikan kenikmatan yang tiada tara.

Suara desahan mulai terdengar ketika Daehyun mempercepat sodokannya di lubang Youngjae, ciuman yang semakin ganas dan peluh yang bercucuran tak mereka hiraukan, yang mereka rasakan adalah mereka benar-benar menikati permainan mereka sekarang.

"Ahhhh...sssshhh...aaaahhhhh..."

Desahan Youngjae seolah menjadi penyemangat untuk Daehyun terus menggenjot lubang pink yang terlihat sedikit bengkak itu, menumbuk titik ternikmat di dalam sana.

Daehyun merubah posisi, ia memposisikan tubuh Youngjae untuk duduk di atasnya, dan kini mulai menaik turunkan tubuhnya mengikuti ritme gerakan genjotan Daehyun yang berada di bawahnya.

"Ahhh...baby, aku...ingin...asssshhhhh..."

"Bersama baby," ucap Daehyun dengan nada berat, menahan hasrat yang sebentar lagi akan keluar dari tubuhnya.

Di elus pelan bokong sintal milik Youngjae, dan dengan sekali sentakan juniornya memasuki tubuh Youngjae yang langsung menumbuk prostat Youngjae. Dengan gerakan cepat Daehyun menggerakan pinggulnya, sembari menciumi wajah Youngjae yang telah basah oleh keringat.

"Aahh...haaahhh...oooohhh...sssssstttt...yaaahhhh...disana...aaaaaahhhhhh~"

Racauan Youngjae membuat Daehyun tak tahan untuk semakin mempercepat genjotannya di lubang Youngjae yang menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan liar, meremas kejantanannya.

Gerakan di tubuh Youngjae semakin cepat bersamaan dengan jari-jari Daaehyun yang mengocok milik Youngjae, menimbulkan sensasi yang menggelitik di perut bawah mereka.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh~"

Mereka berteriak bersamaan saat cairan mereka keluar. Youngjae ambruk kedalam pelukan Daehyun.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka masih mencoba menetralkan nafas masing-masing setelah perjalanan panjang mereka untuk mencapai puncak dari nafsu mereka.

Youngjae sempat melirikkan ekor matanya, melihat jam di dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 3 dini hari, sebelum akhirnya dia menutup mata kelelahan.

Daehyun hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengecup pelan surai merah di pelukannya itu ketika mendapati kekasihnya tertidur pulas di dekapannya.

"Jaljjayo baby," ucap Daehyun pelan, menurunkan tubuh Youngjae yang masih di atasnya itu dengan perlahan ke sofa dan menidurkannya. Daehyun mengeles pelan wajah mlaikatnya itu, sebelum akhirnya iapun ikut menutup matanya, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal sehabis aktifitas menyenangkan barusan.

.

.

.

.

Suara berisik dari ponsel Youngjae membuat Daehyun terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Dilihatnya Youngjae yang masih tertidur di sebelahnya dengan wajah malaikatnya.

'Himchanie hyung' baca Daehyun dan membuka lock screen di ponsel Youngjae.

"Yeoboseyo,"

"..."

"Ne hyung, mianheyo, sudah membuatmu khawatir, dia akan ku antar pulang nanti siang."

"..."

"Ne hyung."

KLIK

Sambungan telepon terputus, untung saja ketika Youngjae tidur di mobil saat pulang dari supermarket, Daehyun sempat memberi pesan kepada Jongup bahwa Youngjae akan menginap di apartemennya dan dia mengaku sebagai teman lama Youngjae.

Di tatapnya tubuh polos Youngjae yang masih terlelap, dan sesekali menggigil karena terkena dinginnya ac.

Dengan perlahan, di angkatnya tubuh polos Youngjae ke arah kamarnya, bagai benda porselen yang gampang pecah, Daehyun membawa tubuh itu dengan hati-hati dan meletakkannya di tengah bed king size miliknya.

Daehyun mengecup pelan kening Youngjae dan menyelimutinya dengan bed cover putih miliknya, sebelum dia juga ikut terlelap sembari memeluk tubuh itu erat.

.

.

.

"Aigooo...uri Youngjae-ya ada apa denganmu? Kenapa sampai di papah begitu?" pekik Himchan panik ketika mendapati adik kesayangannya pulang dengan di papah, seperti orang patah tulang.

"Emmhh...ituu..."

"Mianhaeyo hyung, ini semua salahku. Dia terpeleset di rumahku saat membantuku mengambil piring di lemari atas. Benarkan Youngjae?"

Sambar Daaehyun sembari menatap Youngjae memberikan kode agar dia berbohong demi kebaikannya.

"Oh, apakah kau perlu ke dokter saengi?" tanya Himchan yang kini beralih melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Youngjae dan membantunya masuk. Tapi, langkahnya berhenti ketika manik foxynya menangkap sebuah tanda kemerahan di leher adiknya. Bukan 1, tapi banyak. Himchan melepaskan rangkulannya, menghembuskan nafasnya lelah.

"Haah, kenapa kalian tidak jujur saja? Apakah kalian takut aku melarang hubungan kalian?" pertanyaan Himchan membuat tubuh Youngjae dan Daehyun menegang. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa hubungan abnormal mereka akan ketahuan secepat ini.

"Hyung...aku...aku bisa jelaskan." Pekik Youngjae yang melihat Himchan pergi begitu saja.

Dengan susah payah Daehyun membantu Youngjae berlari mengejar Himchan yang masuk ke dalam cafe dari pintu belakang.

"Hyuuung. Tunggu aku!" teriak Youngjae panik, takut jika saudara satu-satunya itu membencinya, karena orientasinya yang melenceng.

"Sst...tenanglah baby, aku akan membantumu menjelaskan pada hyungmu," tenang Daehyun sembari mengelus surai Youngjae yang kini terisak di pelukannya.

Tak berselang lama, Himchan keluar dari pintu belakang cafe sembari menggandeng seorang namja dengan gummy smile yang tak lepas dari bibirnya.

"Ish, kenapa kau menangis paboya?!" teriak Himchan sembari menarik Youngjae yang tengah terisak kedalam pelukannya.

"Hyung kan hanya masuk sebentar untuk mengenalkan seseorang padamu," ucap Himchan menenangkan Youngjae yang masih sesenggukan di pelukannya sembari menggumamkan kata maaf berkali-kali.

Laki-laki yang mengekor Himchan dari tadi hanya bisa diam melihat adegan di depannya, bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Hey, lihat! hyung waktu itu janji untuk mengenalkan pacar hyung, dan sekarang dia ingin berkenalan denganmu. Lihatlah," perintah Himchan sembari menegakkan tubuh Youngjae untuk melihat siapa yang di bawa kakaknya.

Seketika mulutnya menganga tak percaya. Ternyata pacar dari hyungnya adalah seorang namja sepertinya. Tingginya hanya sedikit lebih tinggi dari Himchan, dengan balutan kemeja hitam yang lengannya di gulung keatas dan celana kain berwarna hitam, serta sepatu kulit yang mengkilat menandakan bahwa kekasih hyung nya pasti dari kalangan pekerja kantoran. Wajah tegas dan potongan rambut army style, menambah kesan maskulin yang memancar dari wajahnya.

"Hai Youngjae-ya, kenalkan aku adalah Bang Yong Guk, aku bekerja di industri musik sebagai komposer dan penulis lagu," salam Yongguk sembari membungkukkan kepalanya, memberi salam pada calon adik iparnya.

"Hyung akan jelaskan nanti. Sekarang lebih baik kita masuk. Kebetulan Jongup sedang cuti hari ini, jadi cafe sengaja hyung tutup," terang Himchan sembari menggiring mereka semua untuk masuk ke dalam rumah sekaligus cafe itu.

.

.

.

.

Daebivora – Chubby cheeks

everyDae with Yoo

.

.

.

1 tahun kemudian

Suara dentingan lonceng gereja terdengar menggema, memberi tanda bahwa sebuah pemberkatan tengah berlangsung di sana.

"Saya Bang Yong Guk bersumpah, dalam senang maupun sedih, sehat maupun sakit saya akan selalu mencintai dan berada di samping istri saya Kim Himchan hingga maut memisahkan kami." Suara rendah Yongguk terdengar mantap ketika mengucapkan janji sucinya kepada sang kekasih yang kini di tatapnya dengan pandangan lembut.

"Saya Kim Himchan bersumpah, akan setia dalam senang maupun sedih, sehat maupun sakit saya akan selalu mencintai suami saya Bang Yong Guk hingga maut memisahkan kami," jawab Himchan diiringi sebuah senyuman manis yang tersungging dari bibirnya, menunjukan deretan gigi kelincinya.

"Baiklah, kalian sudah sah menjadi sepasang suami istri, kau boleh mencium istrimu," titah pendeta kepada Yongguk. Dengan gummy smile andalannya Yongguk menarik tubuh istrinya yang mengenakan balutan jas warna putih kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Sedetik kemudian bibir mereka saling bertemu dan menyapa lembut. Sorak sorai tamu semakin membuat suasana di dalam gereja yang bertempat di sebuah padang rumput di Belanda itu memancarkan aura kebahagiaan untuk setiap orang.

Youngjae terlihat menyeka manik hazelnya yang seketika mengeluarkan air mata kebahagiaan, ketika melihat hyung kesayangannya kini sudah resmi menjadi 'istri' dari seseorang yang sangat mencintainya.

Daehyun yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengelus pelan pundak kekasihnya itu,menyalurkan semangat untuk Youngjae.

"Kau terlihat semakin manis jika menangis, uljima, aku tidak mau salah satu saudara Yongguk hyung nantinya menculikmu," bisik Daehyun di telinga Youngjae.

"Ish, dasar kau ini! aku hanya terharu dan terlalu bahagia," balas Youngjae sembari memukul bahu Daehyun dengan keras.

"Aw, kau itu senang sekali menganiaya tubuhku, kau tidak tau kalau aku-"

Youngjae menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Daehyun yang duduk di sampingnya, seketika membungkam bibir Daehyun dari acara marah-marahnya. Pandangannya tak lepas dari sepasang pengantin baru yang kini terlihat tengah memasangkan cincin di masing-masing jari manis pasangannya.

"Aku juga bahagia. Dan mungkin akan lebih bahagia lagi jika aku memilikimu baby,"celetuk Daehyun sembari mencubit gemas hidung Youngjae.

"Siapa yang mau menikah denganmu?" balas Youngjae sarkastik sembari memandang Daehyun dengan tatapan sinisnya.

"Oh jadi begitu, baiklah, aku akan pergi sekarang!"

Balas Daehyun sembari bersiap berdiri dari kursinya, ketika akhirnya tubuhnya di tarik untuk duduk lagi.

"Ish, kau kan masih harus menyelesaikan tour dunia mu. Bahkan nanti sore kau sudah harus pergi ke Jerman. Selesaikan dulu semua urusanmu, baru kau boleh menikah denganku," balas Youngjae sembari berdiri dari bangku dan menyambut pelukan hyungnya yang sudah menyelesaikan pemberkatan.

Daehyun hanya tersenyum dan ikut menyambut pelukan calon kakak iparnya itu.

.

.

.

"Kau! Bisakah kau tidak seenaknya begini Jung Daehyun? Bukankah kau bilang padaku hanya pergi sebentar mengunjungi saudaramu di dekat sini? Kenapa aku menerima laporan bahwa kau menggunakan pesawat jet pribadimu untuk terbang ke Belanda? Jelaskan padaku!"

Teriakan frustasi menyerang pendengaran Daehyun secara bertubi-tubi ketika dirinya tengah bersiap-siap untuk konser.

Kang Seok Gu terlihat masih menggerutu ketika Daehyun dengan santainya mengenakan kaos polos berwarna hitam dan di balut dengan blazer berwarna merah.

"Aku hanya menemui saudaraku. Dia menikah dan aku harus datang. Sudahlah, yang penting aku disini kan? Aku harus segera ke stage." Jawaban Daehyun menohok tepat ke ulu hati manager yang selama 5 tahun ini menemani dan membantu Daehyun, dari awal karirnya yang belum menjadi apa-apa, hingga kini menjadi bintang internasional. Rasanya seperti dirinya hanya benalu yang menjadi beban Daehyun.

"Baiklah. Maafkan aku. Aku akan menunggu di backstage," jawab Kang sembari pergi dari ruang ganti.

Daehyun sedikit banyak merasa bersalah pada manager yang sudah dia anggap seperti saudaranya sendiri. Selama setahun belakangan ini, Daehyun selalu berusaha menutupi tentang hubungannya dengan Youngjae, dan mengatakan bahwa Youngjae hanyalah temannya.

Namun, dia sudah memantapkan hatinya. Ia akan menyelesaikannya malam ini juga.

.

.

.

.

Suara teriakan encore semakin menggema dari semua penjuru aula konser dengan kapasitas seratus ribu orang itu.

Selama dua jam konser solo Daehyun berlangsung, tak ada sedikitpun penurunan suara teriakan histeris dan antusias dari para penonton yang selalu terkesima dengan penampilan idola mereka Jung Daehyun.

Daehyun terlihat naik lagi keatas panggung bersama back dancer setianya. Dia kini hanya mengenakan kaos putih polos tanpa lengan dan celana jeans.

Dengan handuk yang masih berkalung mesra di lehernya Daehyun terlihat memulai menyanyikan lagu terakhir, sekaligus lagu penutup untuk konser Tour dunianya.

Semua orang terlarut dengan suara lembut Daehyun ketika menyanyikan lagu Good bye yang di buatkan calon kakak iparnya sebulan lalu.

Semua orang terlihat mengayunkan lighstick mereka, merasa bahagia dan juga sedih di waktu yang bersamaan.

Lagu selesai bersamaan dengan padamnya semua lampu di stage. Namun sedetik kemudian, sebuah sorot tunggal menyinari tubuh Daehyun yang terlihat masih berdiri dengan pandangan yang mengarah keseluruh penonton yang hadir di konsernya.

Kang, manajernya terlihat mengernyitkan alisnya bingung, seharusnya Daehyun sudah kembali ke back stage dan konser selesai, tapi kini dia justru berada di tengah panggung seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Berbagai spekulasi berkecamuk di hatinya, sedikitnya dia merasa khawatir jika apa yang akan di lakukan Daehyun akan merugikannya.

Daehyun terlihat menghela nafas sejenak, menenangkan gemuruh di hatinya.

"Selamat malam Baby's? Apakah kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Daehyun mengawali pidatonya.

"BAIIKKKKK!" teriakan serempak dari penggemarnya membuat Daehyun menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih, karena kalian selalu ada di sampingku, menjagaku, mencintaiku dan juga menyayangiku. Aku mencintai kalian semua!" teriak Daehyun di iringi dengan teriakan histeris dari penggemarnya.

"Baiklah, mungkin ini adalah keputusan yang sangat berat, tapi malam ini aku ingin mengumumkan sesuatu," ucapan Daehyun terlihat membius semua penonton dan juga Kang, yang masih memperhatikan artisnya itu dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang.

"Aku sangat minta maaf, jika selama ini, aku sering mengecewakan kalian dan mungkin kurang maksimal, aku minta maaf dengan setulus hatiku, itu adalah kesalahanku. Malam ini, konser tour dunia pertamaku yang di mulai dua tahun yang lalu di Amerika berakhir malam ini.

Banyak sekali kenangan manis yang telah aku, dan juga baby's yang ada di seluruh dunia lukiskan. Bagiku, semua kenangan itu adalah kenangan terindah dalam hidupku, dan kalian akan selalu jadi kekasih abadi dalam hidupku.

Tapi, bagaimanapun juga aku tidak mungkin menikahi kalian semua, kita memiliki dunia masing-masing yang mungkin akan terdengar kejam jika aku mengatakannya. Bukan berarti aku tidak menyayangi kalian dan tidak mau menjadi bagian di dalam hidup kalian, tapi kita memang di takdirkan untuk saling menyayangi dalam sebuah hubungan yang bisa di bilang berbatas.

Kita pasti memiliki kehidupan masing-masing dan juga mungkin banyak idola lain yang jauh lebih baik dariku. Tapi bukan itu poin yang ingin aku katakan, tapi, aku hanya ingin berpesan, jadilah baby's, kekasih Jung Daehyun yang selalu memiliki rasionalitas dan sadar akan posisinya. Kalian adalah kekasihku, dan aku adalah kekasih kalian, tapi status cukup kita simpan di pojok hati kita. Aku tidak ingin nantinya kalian menjadi penggemar yang terlalu berlebihan dan mengganggu kehidupan asli kalian. Kalian memiliki keluarga yang bisa menyayangi kalian lebih banyak dari pada aku."

Daehyun tampak menarik nafasnya dan melanjutkan perkataanya sebelum semua penonton sadar akan ucapannya.

"Dan aku menyatakan, aku akan berhenti menjadi seorang artis mulai detik ini. terima kasih banyak atas dukungan kalian selama ini. aku menyayangi kalian. Sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan," ucap Daehyun mengakhiri pidatonya, di barengi dengan matinya lampu sorot yang menerangi Daehyun tadi.

Suara teriakan histeris penonton membuat Daehyun meneteskan air matanya, ini adalah keputusan yang sangat berat, namun, dia harus memilihnya.

.

.

.

PLAK!

"BRENGSEK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BARUSAN HAH?"

Tamparan dan teriakan Kang langsung menyapa Daehyun begitu dia sampai di ruang ganti. Semua orang yang berada disitu memilih pergi, berusaha untuk tidak ikut campur.

"DI MANA OTAKMU ITU IDIOT?! KAU PIKIR PARA FANS MU AKAN TERIMA BEGITU SAJA HAH?" teriak Kang sembari menarik kaos Daehyun. Tubuh Kang yang tinggi besar membuat Daehyun sedikit terangkat ke atas karena cengkeraman kuat di lehernya.

"Mianhe hyung, tapi ini keputusanku. Aku sudah membicarakannya dengan Choi sajangnim sebulan lalu. Dan dia menyetujuinya. Maaf jika aku tidak memberitahumu," jawab Daehyun dengan raut wajah bersalah.

"Arrrrgghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Kau membuatku gila! Tapi bagaimana dengan para fans? Apakah kau tega meninggalkan mereka? Bahkan mereka masih bertahan di dalam dan masih menangis di sana. Kau memang benar-benar bodoh Jung Daehyun!"

Kang melemparkan tubuh Daehyun ke sofa, melampiaskan kekesalan yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubunnya.

"Aku tau mereka akan baik-baik saja, bahkan saat aku belum menjadi artis, mereka baik-baik saja. Aku hanyalah seorang idola bagi mereka, walaupun di dalam hati sebagian orang, aku sangat berarti, tapi aku yakin mereka akan baik-baik saja.

Tak ada penggemar abadi yang hanya mencintai dan fokus pada satu idolanya, tapi mereka akan selalu abadi di hati idolanya. Karena idolanya hanya memiliki mereka sebagai penggemar yang setia. Ini hanyalah sebuah proses dari kehidupan hyung, semuanya akan berubah seiring waktu. Aku tahu hyung pasti kecewa, tapi ini pilihanku hyung. Aku ingin menikah dan hidup bahagia bersama kekasihku hyung," cicit Daehyun sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

Kang hanya bisa mendengus kasar ketika semua perkataan dari mata-mata yang ia sewa memang menunjukkan hal yang sebenarnya.

Daehyun benar-benar telah bertekad untuk menikah dengan pemuda manis yang ia temui di apartemen Daehyun kala itu.

Dia mendudukkan tubuhnya, mencoba menenangkan diri untuk tidak memukul atau menendang artisnya itu.

Hening

Tak ada yang berani membuka suara, mereka sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Namun sebuah suara dari security menginterupsi keadaan hening yang tengah tercipta.

"Maaf tuan, tapi fans tidak mau pulang. Mereka ingin anda naik ke atas panggung," ucap Security dengan nada bergetar.

Daehyun terlihat melirikkan ekor matanya, meminta persetujuan managernya.

"Hah! Naiklah, tapi aku minta semua security dan juga polisi yang ada di luar, masuk ke dalam untuk berdiri di sekitar panggung untuk jaga-jaga. Dan juga perintahkan semua body guard untuk berada di atas panggung menjaga Daehyun," perintah Kang sembari berdiri dari duduknya, menyuruh Daehyun untuk menemui penggemarnya

"Gomawo hyung," ucap Daehyun sembari berdiri, memeluk tubuh gempal manager hyungnya itu sekilas dan segera pergi kembali ke stage.

.

.

.

.

Daehyun tak tau lagi harus melakukan apa, semua fansnya terlihat tak baik-baik saja. Rasa sesal dan kecewa terpancar dari setiap mata yang menatapnya.

Daehyun hanya bisa ikut menangis ketika fansnya mulai menyalakan lightstick dan mulai menyanyikan lagu miliknya.

Manhi apatni manhi jichyeotni naega neol himdeulge haetni

( Apakah kau sangat tersakiti? Apakah kau sangat lelah? Apakah aku menyulitkanmu?)

Batneun sarangman iksukhaejyeo nan na bake mollatdeon geot gata

(Aku terbiasa hanya menerima cinta, sepertinya aku hanya memahami diriku sendiri)

Ni mam aneunde nado aneunde ni sarang jal aneunde nae mameun aningabwa

(Aku mengerti perasaanmu, akupun paham, aku tahu betul cintamu namun sepertinya itu bukan untukku)

Maeumi shikineun il geuraeseo deo apeun il

(Aku lebih merasa tersakiti karena inilah hal yang diinginkan oleh hatiku)

Neol saranghajiman neowa heeojyeoyaheneun il

Aku mencintaimu, namun hal yang harus kulakukan adalah berpisah denganmu

Nareul saranghaejwoseo gomapgo tto mianhae

(Aku meminta maaf dan berterima kasih karena kau telah memberiku cinta)

Naega bujokhae neoreul tteonaneun nareul yongseohaejwo

(Aku punya banyak kekurangan, maafkanlah aku yang meninggalkanmu.)

Daehyun mulai terisak, dia menekuk lututnya dan bersujud di hadapan para fansnya, tak kuasa menahan beban yang teramat berat baginya. Lagu yang di nyanyikan oleh para fansnya terasa menohok tepat ke hatinya.

Salah seorang fans yang berada di depan panggung berteriak dalam isaknya.

"Aku mohon jangan menangis."

Pikiran Daehyun kalut, apakah keputusan yang ia ambil benar atau salah? apakah aku harus menyakiti mereka seperti ini?

Namun, senyum manis Youngjae terbersit di hatinya.

'Yah, ini adalah keputusanku. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia,' batin Daehyun mantap.

Daehyun memantapkan hatinya, ia mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap setiap pasang mata yang tengah menunggu idolanya berbicara.

Daehyun berdiri, memegang mic di tangannya yang bergetar berusaha meredam kegugupannya.

"Saat matahari terbit di pagi hari, di 5 tahun yang lalu aku hanya lah seorang pemuda biasa yang sangat suka bernyanyi," Daehyun mulai untuk menceritakan segala yang ia lalui, berharap semua fansnya mengerti akan keadaannya.

"Lalu kalian hadir dalam ketulusan hati kalian yang menyayangi ku sampai akhir nya aku berdiri di panggung ini bersama kalian,

aku Jung Daehyun sangat berterima kasih karena kalian dapat membuat impian ku tercapai. 5 tahun yang kita lalui bersama sangat bermakna untukku,"

Penggemar mulai tenang memperhatikan Daehyun yang tak sanggup melanjutkan cerita dengan airmata nya yang menetes.

"JANGAN MENANGIS!" teriak penggemar sambil menggoyangkan lightstick mereka. Daehyun tersenyum menanggapi nya dan mulai bisa menguasai dirinya.

"Terima kasih, aku tak akan menangis, jadi tolonglah jangan pernah kalian menangis untukku. Karena, ada yang lebih penting diluar sana yang harus kalian pedulikan."

Semua orang yang ada di venue itu terlihat menunduk, merenungi setiap ucapan Daehyun.

"Kalian tau apa makna yang aku maksud kan?" Daehyun mulai menggenggam mic nya dengan perasaan tak nyaman.

"Apa?" Salah satu penggemar berdiri setelah bodygurd memberi mikrofon untuk dapat menjawab apa yang di tanyakan Daehyun.

"Kesetiaan," Daehyun menjawab dengan lantang dan yakin.

"Aku merasakan kesetiaan kalian, namun apakah kalian tau bahwa orang tua kalianlah yang lebih berhak akan kesetiaan kalian? kekasih kalian juga?

dan karena kesetiaan ini juga aku mengambil keputusan ini. Aku sungguh minta maaf pada semua pihak yang selama ini mendukungku, namun aku juga harus setia padanya. Aku mencintai kalian baby's, kuharap kita bisa bertemu di lain kesempatan. Selamat tinggal."

Daehyun menutup pidatonya dengan membungkukkan badannya, memberikan salam perpisahan terakhir kepada semua fansnya.

Para fans hanya bisa melambaikan tangan dan berusaha menutupi isakan mereka dengan mencoba tersenyum kearah Daehyun untuk terakhir kalinya.

"KAMI MENCINTAIMU JUNG DAEHYUN! SELAMANYA! FIGHTING!"

Para fans Daehyun terlihat mengepalkan tangannya memberi dukungan dan juga sebuah senyum perpisahan, meskipun air mata tak henti-hentinya turun membasahi pipi mereka.

Daehyun ikut menyunggingkan senyumnya, sangat bersyukur dia hidup dengan penggemar yang senantiasa mendukungnya hingga akhir.

Yah, inilah hidup. Tidak ada yang abadi di dunia ini, apa lagi hubungan sebatas idola dan seorang fans, namun, semua kenangan akan abadi hingga akhir waktu.

.

.

.

.

2 bulan kemudian

.

.

Daehyun mengeratkan kedua tangannya di pinggang ramping kekasihnya sembari mendaratkan ciuman-ciuman kecil di bahu Youngjae yang berbalut kaos V neck berwarna hitam, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian sang kekasih dari novel horor yang selalu menjadi rival abadinya.

Mereka tengah menikmati sore itu dengan duduk di atas ayunan berbentuk setengah bola yang berada di balkon apartemen Daehyun, menikmati semilir angin sore yang kini membelai lembut tubuh mereka.

"Baby,"

"Hm,"

"Baby~"

"Hm!"

"Ba-"

Cup

"Bisakah sebentar saja kau diam Daehyunie? Kau tau kan aku sedang tahap menguliti lawanku dalam novel ini? Jadi jika kau tidak mau aku kuliti lebih baik duduk dengan tenang dan tunggu aku selesai, arra?!" ucap Youngjae lembut.

Daehyun hanya bisa menatap kekasihnya horor, baiklah tadi memang Youngjae memberinya ciuman, tapi perkataannya barusan sukses membuat bulu hidungnya meremang dengan tidak manusiawinya.

Namun, bukan Jung Daehyun jika ia tidak bisa meluluhkan sifat ganas kekasihnya, dengan perlahan ia mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyurukkan surai hitamnya di perpotongan leher Youngjae, meniupkan nafasnya di dekat telinga dan mulai menggigit cupingnya pelan.

Perlahan tapi pasti Dehyun mulai menciumi leher jenjang Youngjae dan mulai menorehkan sebuah tanda cinta disana.

Tangannya yang menetap di pinggang ramping Youngjae mulai menginvasi daerah terlarang yang menyebabkan suara erangan tertahan dari objek yang tengah ia jaili.

Dengan perlahan tapi pasti, Daehyun mulai mendapatkan perhatian Youngjae yang kini mengerang tertahan, dengan mata yang terpejam dan bibir sexy yang sedikit terbuka membuat Daehyun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas itu.

Di ciumnya pelan pipi chubby yang kini terlihat sedikit merona yang membuat Daehyun semakin gemas untuk segera memakan kekasihnya.

"Eungh," erangan tertahan itu akhirnya lolos dari bibir kisabble Youngjae, membuat Daehyun tersadar dari lamunan sejenaknya akan pesona Youngjae dan segera memerangkap bibir kekasihnya dengan bibirnya.

Dilumatnya bibir Youngjae dengan pelan, menikmati setiap rasa yang masuk ke indera pengecapnya, membelai pelan lidah yang kini mengajaknya berdansa, membelit dan saling adu kuat, diabsennya semua isi mulut Youngjae dengan lidahnya membuat Youngjae mencengkeram pelan surai hitamnya diiringi erangan tertahan yang membuat suhu tubuh Daehyun memanas seketika.

Cup

Daehyun menudahi ciumannya, diusapnya pelan cairan saliva yang menetes dari ujung bibir Youngjae dengan bibirnya, mengakhiri ciuman panas di sore hari yang kini terlihat meninggalkan peraduannya.

"Saranghae baby," bisik Daehyun pelan sembari mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuhYoungjae.

"Hmm, kau selalu seperti ini jika aku sudah sibuk dengan bukuku, apakah kau benar-benar mencintaiku Daehyunie?" tanya Youngjae sarkastik.

Pertanyaan sarkastik Youngjae bagaikan cemilan Daehyun setiap hari, namun dengan senyum yang selalu mengembang dari bibirnya, ia akan selalu menjawab 'iya' dan berakhir dengan ciuman kasih sayang yang selalu ia sematkan di kening Youngjae.

"Saranghae Yoo Youngjae, nomu saranghae. Kau selalu ada disini. Bahkan sampai aku mati," ucap Daehyun sembari menunjuk dadanya.

"Ish, jangan bawa aku jika kau mau mati," jawab Youngjae sembari memukul pelan bahu Daehyun, namun kemudian ia menyandarkan kepalanya disana, membawa tangannya mengelus pelan wajah Daehyun yang kini tengah menatapnya.

Tangan youngjae menelusuri setiap inci wajah tegas dari seseorang yang tak pernah ia prediksi kehadirannya.

Orang bodoh.

Yah, baginya Jung Daehyun adalah orang bodoh yang sangat ia cintai.

Ia adalah orang yang dengan bodohnya melepas karirnya hanya demi ingin hidup bersamanya.

Ia adalah orang bodoh yang dengan santainya selalu bisa mengalihkan perhatiaannya bahkan dari koleksi novel horor kesukaannya.

Ia adalah orang bodoh yang rela di caci karena memilih dirinya, yang memiliki gender sama dengannya.

Dia adalah orang bodoh yang selalu rela dianiaya olehnya dan kuat dengan nada-nada sarkastiknya.

Tapi, dia adalah Jung Daehyun, orang bodoh yang selalu bisa membuatnya merona, membuatnya bisa merasakan bagaimana rasa sayang dan kesetiaan itu ada, bukan hanya sebagai pemanis kata, namun menjadi nyata.

.

.

.

.

.

Youngjae dan Himchan memasuki sebuah toko American style milik Zelo, seorang desainer muda basteran Korea Amerika yang kini tengah mengembangkan bisnisnya di Korea.

"Kau benar-benar akan membeli jas di tempat ini? Bukankah ini toko skateboard? Sepertinya kita salah masuk saengi," keluh Himchan ketika bukan jas atau gaun yang ia temui, melainkan skateboard yang terpajang di etalase toko.

"Sst...tenang saja hyung, Jongup sudah ada di dalam, kita langsung masuk saja," tenang Youngjae sembari menggandeng lengan hyung kesayangannya itu, memasuki sebuah ruangan yang di tunjukkan oleh pegawai yang ditanyainya tadi.

Cklek

"Annyeong." Sapa Youngjae ketika memasuki sebuh ruangan besar yang penuh dengan berbagai bentuk jas dan juga gaun pengantin yang tertata rapi di sebuah kotak kaca.

"Ah, hai hyung," sapa Jongup yang terlihat tengah asik berbicara dengan sahabatnya itu.

Youngjae dan Himchan bergegas menghampiri Jongup dan Zelo yang kini berdiri di samping sofa di tengah ruangan yang menghadap ke sebuah panggung kecil yang tertutup tirai.

"Zelo, kenalkan. Ini adalah Youngje hyung, dan ini Himchan hyung, mereka adalah bos sekaligus hyung angkatku," terang Jongup, menunjuk ke arah Youngjae dan juga Himchan.

Dengan senyuman yang menawan, pemuda dengan tinggi 187cm itu membungkukkan tubuhnya, memberi salam, yang kemudian di balas oleh Youngjae dan juga Himchan.

"Aku Zelo. Choi Zelo." Terang pemuda dengan surai pirang itu memperkenalkan namanya.

"Baiklah, Zelo-ssi, kami ingin memesan sepasang jas dengan warna hitam dan putih." Terang Youngjae memulai untuk mendiskusikan tentang jas yang akan ia dan juga Daehyun kenakan nanti saat acara pernikahan mereka. Zelo dengan antusias mendengarkan setiap keinginan pelanggannya sembari jemari lentiknya menggoreskan pensil gambarnya di atas buku sketsa.

Tak terasa waktu berjalan cepat ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 sore hari. Mereka mengakhiri diskusi mereka dengan hasil akhir yang akan mereka lihat 1 minggu lagi.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu hyung, seminggu lagi datanglah kesini dengan kekasih hyung untuk mencoba jasnya," Pinta Zelo.

"Tentu. Gomawo sudah mau membantu kami," Balas Youngjae, menjabat tangan desainer muda itu dengan penuh kepercayaan.

"Ne hyung. Itu memang tugasku,"

"Baiklah, kami harus pulang Zelo-ya, kau bisa mampir ke cafe kapanpun kau mau. Jongup pasti senang jika ada yang mengunjunginya," ledek Himchan yang kini menyenggol pelan siku Jongup.

"Ish, Himchan hyung," protes Jongup malu.

"Hahahaha, baiklah kami harus pergi. Sekali lagi terima kasih. Annyeong!" salam Youngjae dan juga Himchan yang kini berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Ne, hati-hati di jalan hyung," Balas Zelo melambaikan tangannya.

"Eh, kau tidak ikut pulang bersama mereka hyung?' tanya Zelo bingung ketika mendapati teman semasa kuliahnya dulu di Amerika masih berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Apakah aku tidak boleh melepas rindu dengan kekasihku?" tanya Jongup dengan raut serius menatap manik coklat yang selama satu tahun ini tak pernah di lihatnya.

Zelo menyunggingkan senyumnya, mendekat ke arah Jongup yang kini memeluknya hangat.

"I miss you baby," bisik Jongup, mengelus pelan punggung pemuda yang kini terisak di pundaknya.

"Kau jahat My Moon. Hikkkssss..." racau Zelo dalam tangisnya yang tak kunjung berhenti.

Jongup mendudukkan tubuh Zelo di sofa yang berada di sampingnya, di ikuti dengan ia yang mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Zelo yang masih saja menangis.

"Hey, jangan menangis. Aku disini dan tak akan pergi kemanapun. Jangan menangis oke?" tenang Jongup sembari menghapus air mata di pipi putih kekasihnya.

"Maaf sudah meninggalkanmu tanpa kabar. Tapi mulai sekarang aku akan ada di sampingmu.

Appa dan eommamu juga sudah merestuiku karena aku membuktikan bahwa aku bisa mengurusmu dengan baik meskipun kita terpisah. Aku menyayangimu Junhongie. Selamanya." Bisik Jongup pelan, melayangkan sebuah kecupan hangat di kening pemuda yang kini memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"Iya hyung, kau berhasil membuatku menyelesaikan sekolah desainku. Kau bahkan rela hidup susah disini demi membuktikan kepada kedua orang tuaku bahwa kau layak menjadi pendamping hidupku. Aku juga mencintaimu hyung. Selamanya," balas Zelo pelan sembari mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.

Himchan dan Youngjae keluar dari toko dengan desain skateboar itu dan bergegas menuju mobilnya bersiap pulang.

"Hyung, lihatlah anak kecil itu, dia sangat lucu ya?" tanya Youngjae dari samping pintu mobil, ketika iris hazelnya terpaku pada anak berusia 2 tahun yang terlihat tengah bermain bola di depan sebuah toko bunga di seberang jalan.

Namun, entah kenapa, perasaan sedih tiba-tiba menyusupi hatinya ketika melihat sang anak yang kini bermain dengan ayahnya. Ia ingat jika Daehyun sangat menyukai anak kecil dan dia tak mungkin bisa memberikannya anak.

"Saengi, ayo kita pulang. Hari sudah mulai gelap," ajak Himchan, membuyarkan lamunan sang adik.

Youngjae menganggukkan kepalanya, mengambil kunci mobil yang berada di sakunya, namun sebuah teriakan mengagetkannya.

"NAMSUNIE AWAS!"

Teriakan dari seberangnya membuat Youngjae membulatkan matanya kaget, dan reflek berlari mengejar tubuh mungil yang kini berjalan kearah trotoar untuk mengambil bolanya yang ternyata menggelinding ke jalan. Youngjae berlari mengambil bola yang berada di tengah jalan itu dan tersenyum, hendak memberikannya pada sang bocah ketika sebuah teriakan lain menyadarkannya.

"SAENGI! AWAASSS!" teriak Himchan histeris.

Ckiiitttt!

BRAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK!

"YOO YOUNGJAEEEEEE!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Haiiii~ zuki is back dengan chapter 2. Maaf kalo lama updatenya.

Dan buat lirik lagu di atas, itu adalah lagu BAP dengan judul what my hearts tell to do. Nyesek asli.

Okey langsung bales review ya.

riza

Ini udah update

Byghime-julz

Iya emang, daehyun kan orang kaya makanya dia rela-rela aja keluar duit 5 juta won buat cheesecake #plak. Kayaknya sih makannya di cempungin ke gelas dulu baru di makan #gelo.

she3noo

Hehehe kita liat nanti sesuai mood zuki. Tapi di chap ini udah ke jawab kan?

daehyun babytoki

Hurt kok beb, kalo sesuai sama plot yang ada di kepala sih hurt, ga tau nanti pas di tulis keluarnya apa hahahha.

Apakah yoga-nya cukup panas di chap ini? hehehe#nyengir

Ngiweung hahaha iya emak daejae is back. Disitu pas umur ceritanya diambil dri sudut pandang youngjae jadi hime 10 jae 4 tahun.

Buat cheese cakenya itu sih bisa-bisanya zuki aja ngarang wkwkw.

Ok ini udah di lanjut.

Whieldaejae

Andwaee! Anak perawan zuki hanya boleh jatuh kepelukan emaknya. #loh

Hehehe karena ff ini bisa di bilang full daejae jadi buat yang lain ada bagian cuman dikit. Makasih juga buat semangatnya.

cheonsa7

Hehehehe makasih un. Ceritanya dae jatuh cinta sama aku wkwwkwkw

ruka17

Ok ini udah lanjut. Hehehe.

mokythatha

Wkwkwkwk beneran pengen cheese cakenya? Sini 5 juta won dulu*sodorintangan

Ah heheheh makasiihhhh yaaa.

Umari

Yaps ga terlalu menyedihkan lah hahaha

Guest

Wah aku juga ga tau kenapa sama emotmu, kenapa emangnya? #nanyabalik

Yaps thankseu~

choi natasya

Yaps ini lanjut

Min hwa

Bukan sepotong. Ini cinta karena seloyang cheese cake. Daehyun kalo makan cheese cake mesti seloyang dulu baru puas hehehe#ditendangdae

kimarble1406

Yosssh terima kasihh jempolnya, paketin yaa hhehehe

Daeuuuu

Ini udah lanjut.

Ga angst lah beb, zuki takut di kutuk sama anak-anak zuki, ntar mereka ngambek lagi trus ga mau main di ff zuki.

Nah, zuki mau mengucapkan maaf karena zuki ga bisa nyelesein ff ini dengan twoshot. Karena chap ini aja terlalu banyak sih bagi zuki, dan juga ending yang belom bisa kerealisasi kaya apa nantinya.

Buat semua reader setia zuki, yang setia ngasih semangat dan juga saran dan kritik, zuki ucapin makasih banget karena tanpa kalian mungkin zuki udah berhenti mencoba nulis. Jujur aja zuki pengen kita bisa saling sharing supaya ff daejae maupun bap couple yang lain bisa seramai fandom lain.

Yaps mungkin chap depan tingal endingnya, semoga readerdeul suka dengan ff ini dan semakin cinta sama daejae.

Everydae with yoo

RnR pease~~


	3. Chapter 3

Together in Heaven

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Genre : Romance,humor, hurt comfort

Rated : M

Pair : DaeJae

Disc : Mereka milik diri mereka sendiri dan juga hak paten Zuki di ff ini. #ditimpuk

Summary : "Apakah ini yang kau bilang cinta baby? lebih baik aku yang menggantikanmu tidur di peti mati itu./ "Kita akan segera bersama, kau percaya padaku kan?"

Warn: OOT, OOC , Typo, Yaoi, dll.

Happy reading readerdeul!

.

.

.

Daebivora – Chubby cheeks

EveryDae with Yoo

.

.

LeGGo!

.

.

.

.

Himchan dan Youngjae keluar dari toko dengan desain skateboar itu, bergegas menuju mobilnya bersiap pulang.

"Hyung, lihatlah anak kecil itu, dia sangat lucu ya?" tanya Youngjae dari samping pintu mobil, ketika iris hazelnya terpaku pada anak berusia 2 tahun yang terlihat tengah bermain bola di depan sebuah toko bunga di sebrang jalan.

Namun, entah kenapa, perasaan sedih tiba-tiba menyusupi hatinya ketika melihat sang anak yang kini bermain dengan ayahnya. Ia ingat jika Daehyun sangat menyukai anak kecil dan dia tak mungkin bisa memberikannya anak.

"Saengi, ayo kita pulang. Hari sudah mulai gelap," ajak Himchan, membuyarkan lamunan sang adik.

Youngjae menganggukkan kepalanya, mengambil kunci mobil yang berada di sakunya, namun sebuah teriakan mengagetkannya.

"NAMSUNIE AWAS!"

Teriakan dari sebrangnya membuat Youngjae membulatkan matanya kaget. Reflek, ia berlari mengejar tubuh mungil yang kini berjalan kearah trotoar, mengambil bolanya yang menggelinding ke jalan. Youngjae berlari mengambil bola yang berada di tengah jalan itu dan tersenyum, hendak memberikannya pada sang bocah, ketika sebuah teriakan lain menyadarkannya.

"SAENGI! AWAASSS!" teriak Himchan histeris.

Ckiiitttt!

BRAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK!

"YOO YOUNGJAEEEEEE!"

Himchan yang berteriak reflek menutup matanya. Ia tak sanggup melihat apa yang akan terjadi pada adiknya, yang tengah berada dalam hidup dan mati. Kakinya terasa lemas, jantungnya berpacu 10 kali lebih cepat, di bandingkan mobil aston martin vanquish miliknya yang bahkan mempunyai kecepatan akselerasi melesat 0 sampai 100km perjam hanya dalam waktu 4 detik.

Bunyi ban berdecit yang di paksa berhenti dalam keadaan kecepatan tinggi membuatnya sedikit membuka matanya. Namun, ia tak melihat apa-apa. Semuanya lenyap seketika.

Himchan mengerjapkan iris foxynya, masih bingung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sebuah suara tangisan yang sangat nyaring terdengar di sebrangnya, membuat Himchan menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara.

"Tuan! temanmu di bawa oleh mereka!" pria paruh baya yang kini tengah menggendong anaknya yang menangis, menunjuk ke ujung jalan. Memberitahu Himchan jika adiknya telah di culik.

Himchan kembali ke alam sadarnya. Mata hitamnya mendelik sempurna dengan bibir yang terbuka lebar. Jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat, bersamaan dengan hilangnya kekuatan di dalam tubuhnya.

Himchan panik. ketika yang ada dipikirannya adalah Youngjae yang kini sedang di culik, dan ia tak tau kemana mereka membawa adiknya. Yang terbersit di otaknya hanyalah meminta bantuan.

'Ya! Aku harus meminta bantuan' batin Himchan dalam hati. Himchan membawa tubuhnya berlari kedalam toko milik teman Jongup itu untuk meminta bantuan dengan sisa tenaganya.

"MOON JONGUPP! MOON JONGUUPPP!" teriak Himchan histeris, berusaha menahan air mata yang tak bisa ia bendung lagi.

Kakinya lemas saking shocknya, membuat pegawai yang tadinya tengah beres-beres di ujung ruangan berlari memapah tubuhnya yang tak kuat berdiri, dan hampir jatuh mencium lantai.

"Anda tidak apa-apa tuan?" tanya si pegawai. Sang pegawai terlihat ikut panik, ketika orang yang ia pegangi merosot ke lantai dengan nafas tersengal.

"Jong...jong..up.." panggil Himchan dengan suara serak dan nafas yang tersengal.

Pegawai paruh baya itu mengerti arah pembicaraan Himchan dan bergegas berlari, menuju ruangan sang bos yang tengah sibuk di dalam.

"Bosss! Tolong buka pintunya! Temannya teman boss pingsan di luar!" teriak pegawai dengan setelan rok sepan pendek berwarna hijau itu dengan lantang, mengabaikan peringatan bossnya yang tak mau di ganggu selama dua jam kedepan, karena harus menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Jongup.

CKLEK!

"Ada a-, Himchan hyung!" teriak Zelo ketika melihat Himchan yang tengah tertidur di lantai dengan keadaan yang amat sangat memperihatinkan. Wajahnya memerah dengan air mata yang membasahi wajahnya.

Zelo yang tadi hanya melongokkan kepalanya, berlari keluar dengan kancing kemeja yang terbuka semua, mengekspos kulit putih tubuhnya yang mulai terbentuk. Ia panik melihat keadaan kliennya yang baru saja keluar dari tokonya beberapa saat lalu dengan riang, tapi kini ia kembali seperti habis kerampokan.

Jongup yang mendengar suara gaduh di luar, memilih untuk mengikuti jejak kekasihnya. Ia lebih dulu merapihkan bajunya sebelum keluar dari ruang kerja Zelo.

"My moon, kenapa dengan Himchan hyung?" tanya Zelo panik, masih dengan memegangi tubuh Himchan yang ia sandarkan di tubuhnya. Himchan terlihat sangat menyedihkan sekarang.

Pandanganya tidak fokus, dengan air mata yang terus mengalir di kedua pipinya.

Jongup duduk di samping Himchan, ia berusaha menyadarkan Himchan dengan memanggilnya, namun Himchan terus meracau. Ia memanggil nama Youngjae berkali-kali diiringi suara tangisan yang makin keras.

"Hyung ada apa? Kenapa hyung menangis? Di mana Youngjae hyung?" tanya Jongup, menyeka keringat yang membasahi wajah hyungnya itu dengan tisu yang di sodorkan oleh pegawai Zelo.

"Minum dulu hyung," pinta Zelo, menyodorkan segelas air ke arah bibir Himchan yang terlihat sangat , Himchan tak menghiraukan ucapan Zelo, ia justru bangkit berdiri dan meracau tak jelas.

"Jongup! Youngjae! Youngjae!" teriak Himchan histeris. Ia mulai ingat tujuannya masuk kembali kedalam toko. Ia akan meminta bantuan kepada Jongup untuk mengejar Youngjae yang tengah di culik oleh orang tak di kenal. Tapi, ia justru larut dalam kesedihannya sampai ia lupa tujuannya.

"HYUNG! TENANGKAN DIRIMU! Bicara yang jelas hyung, kenapa dengan Youngjae hyung?" tanya Jongup yang kini memeluk Himchan, mencegahnya untuk pergi.

"Adikku, dia...diaa...dia di culik Jongupie. Tadi..tadii...kita harus mengejarnya Jongupie...hikkksss...Youngjaeee..." Jongup semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan tubuh Himchan yang terus meronta berniat mengejar Youngjae.

"Tolong telepon Yongguk hyung dan suruh dia kesini baby. Aku akan membawa Himchan hyung kedalam," tukas Jongup ketika mendapati tubuh hyung angkatnya itu melemas dalam pelukannya. Pingsan.

Zelo dengan cepat mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Yongguk seperti yang Jongup perintahkan.

.

.

.

everyDae with Yoo

.

.

.

Daehyun terlihat tengah menekuri laptopnya. Berbagai macam jenis rumah dengan halaman luas dan pemandangan rumput hijau tertera di layar laptopnya. Daehyun terlihat asik memandangi satu-persatu gambar yang ada di sana sampai dering ponsel menginterupsi kegiatannya.

Chubby cheeks

Daehyun tersenyum, menampilkan deretan gigi rapinya sebelum menerima panggilan dari calon istrinya itu.

"Yeoboseyo baby,"

"Datanglah ke pelabuhan port of Busan sekarang juga, atau orang yang kau panggil bayi ini, aku kuliti sekarang juga!" balas suara di sebrang sana dengan nada penuh mengancam.

"Baby, kenapa suaramu jadi jelek begitu?" tanya Daehyun heran, masih mengira jika pernyataan orang di sana hanyalah sebuah lelucon yang tengah Youngjae lakukan untuknya.

"APA MAKSUDMU MENGATAI SUARAKU JELEK, BANGSAT?! AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MENGULITI KEKASIHMU INI, DAN MEMBERIKAN POTONGAN KEPALANYA KE PIRANHA PELIHARAANKU!" teriak suara di ujung sana, memekakkan telinga.

Daehyun menjauhkan ponselnya, menghindari terkena penyakit tuli mendadak karena teriakkan dari suara cempreng yang meneleponnya.

"Daehyun pabo! Awas saja jika kau tidak menyelamatkanku! Kau tidak akan menerima jatah seumur hidupmu!" teriak suara lain yang terdengar sangat familiar di telinga Daehyun. Daehyun membulatkan matanya, menyadari jika kekasihnya memang tengah dalam bahaya.

"Andwae!...baiklah aku kesana sekarang!" teriak Daehyun panik. Daehyun bergegas menyambar kunci mobilnya dan berlari menuju pintu apartemennya.

.

.

.

everyDae with Yoo

.

.

.

Yongguk yang datang setengah jam kemudian terlihat memeluk tubuh 'istri'nya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang, mencoba menenangkan Himchan yang kini menangis sesenggukan di pelukannya.

CKLEK

Suara pintu yang di buka membuat Yongguk mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu yang terbuka. Jongup dan juga Zelo masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Zelo dengan seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang terlihat sendu ketika mendapati keadaan Himchan yang pucat pasi sambil menangis sesenggukan di sofa.

"Dia adalah ahjussi pemilik toko bunga di sebrang jalan toko ini. Dia salah satu saksi mata ketika Youngjae hyung di culik. Selain Himchan hyung dan juga anaknya yang berumur dua tahun," terang Jongup sembari menyuruh paman itu duduk di bangku yang di ambilkan Zelo.

"Iya. Tadi anakku Namsun tengah bermain bola di pelataran toko bunga milikku, sedangkan aku tengah menata bunga di dekatnya. Kemudian ada dua pemuda yang keluar dari toko ini dan berjalan menuju mobilnya. Tapi salah satu dari mereka berhenti sesaat. Dia memandang ke arah anakku yang tengah bemain bola dan terlihat mengucapkan sesuatu pada pemuda yang berada di sisi lain mobilnya. Ketika aku tengah memberikan bunga pada pelanggan, tiba-tiba aku lihat bola yang tengah anakku pegang menggelinding ke tengah jalan dan anakku bergerak turun ke jalan untuk mengambilnya.

Aku berteriak memanggil anakku dan bergegas berlari menggendongnya. Kulihat pemuda dengan pipi bulat yang tadi memandangi anakku, berlari mengambil bola yang menggelinding ke tengah jalan yang kebetulan sepi itu dan hendak memberikannya padaku, namun sebuah mobil van berwarna hitam dengan kecepatan kencang datang dari arah selatan seperti hendak menabraknya. Aku menutup mataku karena aku takut. Tapi aku mendengar sebuah bantingan pintu di barengi dengan teriakan pemuda berpipi bulat itu.

Setelahnya aku tak melihat ada bekas tabrakan ataupun tubuh yang tergeletak disana. Dan aku baru menyadari bunyi 'BRAK' yang terdengar bukanlah bunyi hantaman melainkan bunyi pintu yang di tutup secara kasar," terang sang paman panjang lebar, memberikan keterangan sesuai dengan apa yang dilihatnya berharap bisa ikut membantu. Apalagi jika melihat kondisi Himchan yang sangat memprihatinkan, membuatnya ikut merasakan sedihnya kehilangan salah satu keluarga mereka.

"Youngjae...hikkkssss...Bang, bagaimana ini?" tanya Himchan dengan suara parau, semakin mempererat pelukannya di tubuh suaminnya yang terlihat menghela nafas lelah.

"Apakah kau sudah menghubungi polisi Jongupie?" tanya Yongguk akhirnya buka suara.

"Sudah hyung, mereka sekarang sedang berada di luar dan mengecek cctv di beberapa toko dan melakukan olah TKP."

"Baiklah. Dan terima kasih untuk informasinya tuan. Anda boleh pergi," ucap Yongguk diiringi anggukan kepala memberi salam. Posisinya sekarang tak memungkinkan untuk tubuhnya berdiri dan membungkuk, karena terhalang tubuh Himchan yang tengah menangis sesenggukan di pelukannya.

"Tentu, maaf jika aku tak bisa banyak membantu. Semoga keluarga kalian cepat di temukan. Aku permisi," tukas sang paman bangkit dan keluar dari ruangan Zelo.

"Apakah kalian sudah menghubungi Daehyun?" tanya Yongguk ke arah Jongup yang berdiri di depannya.

"Astaga! Aku lupa hyung!" dengan buru-buru Jongup merogoh kantong celananya, memencet beberapa digit nomor dan melakukan panggilan dengan Daehyun.

.

.

.

.

EveryDae with Yoo

.

.

.

Suara deru mesin yang kini berlari kencang, membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang lumayan pengendara lain hanya bisa mengumpat ketika mobil Lamborghini warna putih yang berlari secepat kilat dengaan tanpa permisi, membuat mereka hampir saja celaka.

Daehyun, si pembawa mobil sepertinya tak menghiraukan pengguna jalan lain, ketika tempat yang di tujunya masih sangat jauh dan keadaannya tak memungkinkan untuk memperlambat laju mobilnya.

Ia harus segera sampai disana,atau Youngjae yang akan menjadi taruhannya.

Mengingat ancaman Youngjae, ia semakin keras menginjak pedal gasnya, berharap sekarang juga ia sampai di port of Busan.

Bahkan, dering ponsel yang terdengar berkali-kali tak ia hiraukan saat konsentrasinya kini hanya tertuju pada jalanan di depannya.

.

.

.

.

Jongup berkali-kali mencoba menghubungi Daehyun, tapi hanya suara operator lah yang menyapanya. Memberitahukan bahwa si pemilik nomor sibuk.

"Tidak di angkat hyung. Lalu bagaimana?" tanya Jongup.

"Kita hubungi dia lagi nanti. Kita lebih baik pulang ke rumah. Himchan perlu istirahat, kalian juga butuh istirahat. Jongupie, mungkin kau juga harus membawa Zelo kerumah. Aku tak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan calon sepupuku," perintah Yongguk.

"Baik hyung," jawab Jongup menggiring tubuh tinggi Zelo untuk keluar, diiringi Yongguk yang membawa Himchan di pelukannya. Dengan gaya bridal style, Yongguk membawa Himchan yang terkulai lemas dalam dekapannya, keluar dari toko milik Zelo dan bergegas pulang.

.

.

everyDae with Yoo

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, ketika Daehyun sampai di pelabuhan.

Dengan cahaya lampu yang bersinar terang dan juga cahaya dari lampu mobilnya, Daehyun bisa melihat segerombolan pria setengah baya dengan setelan hitam yang berdiri di depan mobil van hitam dengan seorang pemuda yang sangat ia kenal. Youngjae berada di antara mereka. Dengan tangan yang diikat, bibir yang di tutup lakban dan juga lengan yang di cengkeram erat oleh si penculik.

Daehyun memelankan mobilnya ketika memasuki dermaga. Jalan ke arah dermaga berupa jalan aspal dengan lebar sepuluh meter yang menjorok kearah laut, dengan lampu jalan yang berada di setiap sisi jalan yang panjangnya kira-kira seratus meter. Ia memilih posisi aman dengan memarkir mobilnya tiga puluh meter dari tempat para penculik itu berada, supaya memudahkan dia dan juga Youngjae untuk kabur nantinya.

Dengan menghembuskan nafas keras, Daehyun keluar dari lamborghini putihnya. Terpaan angin laut dan suara ombak yang bertabrakan dengan daratan seketika menyerang tubuhnya dan memenuhi indera pendengarannya, ketika kedua kaki beralaskan sandal kamar itu turun dari mobil mewahnya.

"BERHENTI DISITU!" teriakan cempreng itu berasal dari penculik yang memiliki tubuh besar dengan banyak tindik di wajahnya, yang kini meletakkan pisau daging di leher Youngjae.

"Atau kepala bayimu ini yang akan menggelinding kearahmu!" ancam pria gemuk itu dengan pandangan mencemooh kearah Daehyun.

Dengan enggan Daehyun menghentikan langkahnya. Dia baru saja berjalan sekitar lima meter dari mobilnya, namun langkahnya harus terhenti karena perintah dari si penculik.

Jantungnya berdegup cepat. Dilihatnya wajah ngeri kekasihnya saat pisau dengan lebar delapan senti dan terlihat sangat tajam itu menempel di leher jenjang Youngjae.

"APA MAU KALIAN?!" teriak Daehyun. Bagaimanapun dari jarak sejauh ini dan juga suara angin yang bertiup kencang, membuatnya sulit untuk berkomunikasi dengan mereka tanpa berteriak.

"HAH? APA?! Dia bilang apa?" tanya si pria gemuk yang disinyalir sebagai pimpinan penculik ke anak buah yang berada di sampingnya.

"Aku juga tidak dengar boss," jawab si anak buah takut-takut.

"Kau ini idiot!" hardik sang boss melemparkan deathglare ke arah anak buahnya. "HEY KAU! MAJU LAGI!" teriak pria gemuk itu, menyuruh Daehyun maju mendekat karena ia tak bisa mendengar teriakan Daehyun.

Daehyun memutar bola matanya bosan. 'Dasar boss idiot' batin Daehyun dengan diiringi senyum mencemooh dari bibirnya.

"Aku benar-benar akan membuat tubuh kekasihmu ini menjadi makanan singa di rumahku, jika kau tidak menghentikan senyuman bodohmu itu!" teriak sang pria merasa tersinggung dengan ekspresi merendahkan yang Daehyun berikan.

"Kalian ini sebenarnya siapa dan mau apa?" tanya Daehyun yang kini menatap jelas wajah-wajah penculik Youngjae.

Mereka ber delapan. Yang berada di sebelah Youngae memiliki perawakan gemuk dengan banyak tindik di telinga dan juga wajah. Disebelahnya berdiri empat orang dengan setelan sama. Pakaian serba hitam dengan tindik di hidung, kuping, alis dan juga bibir. Sedangkan yang tiga di sebelah Youngjae memiliki penampilan sama, hanya saja mereka terlihat seperti orang-orang bersih. Tak ada tatto maupun tindik yang menghiasi tubuh mereka. Mereka semua berbekal pistol, masing-masing di saku dalam jas yang mereka kenakan. Ada empat speed boat yang sengaja di parkirkan disisi laut sebelah kanan yang hanya berjarak tiga meter dari tempat mereka berada.

Daehyun mulai waspada, sepertinya memang penculikan ini sudah di rencanakan dan di persiapkan dengan matang.

"Kau harus ikut kami untuk bertemu boss kami. Jika kau menolak, maka pemuda manis ini yang akan menjadi korbannya," ucap si pemimpin dengan semakin mengencangkan cengkeramannya di tangan Youngjae yang kini meronta, berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Siapa yang menyuruh kalian?" tanya Daehyun lagi. Sebenarnya tubuhnya sudah bergetar hebat karena menahan emosi. Ia melihat dengan jelas ekspresi kengerian kekasihnya ketika pisau daging itu semakin kuat menekan leher Youngjae dan menggores kulit Youngjae.

"Kau tak perlu banyak tanya. Cepat bawa dia!" perintah sang boss. Dengan gerakan cepat Daehyun mundur selangkah dan menyiapkan kuda-kuda, bersiap untuk bertarung.

"Rupanya kau berani hah? baiklah, akan aku layani. Kalian berdua, MAJU!"

BAK ! BUK!

Daehyun dengan sigap menangkis serangan yang datang dengan menyapukan kaki kanannya ke arah tulang kering para penculik yang kini mengayunkan tinjunya. Satu orang penculik berhasil memegang tubuhnya dari belakang, tapi dengan cepat Daehyun memukul telak perut si penculik dengan sikunya, di barengi dengan pukulan di titik lemah si penculik. Tidak sampai disitu, Daehyun melakukan tinju berkali-kali ke arah perut sang penculik sampai muntah darah dan berakhir dengan terkapar di aspal. Pingsan.

HYAAAA!

Penculik dengan tindik di alis melayangkan tinjunya ke arah wajah Daehyun, tidak terima melihat temannya pingsan begitu saja.

Daehyun bergeser kesamping, menghindari pukulan sang penculik dan mengarahkan pukulannya di ulu hati sang penculik. Di pegangnya leher sang penculik yang tengah meringis kesakitan, dan dengan sekuat tenaga Daehyun memutar-mutarkan tubuh sang penculik seperti baling-baling dengan dia sebagai porosnya.

Putar-putar

Dan...

Byuuurrr!

Si penculik dengan tindik di alis itu berakhir tercebur ke dalam laut.

"Kau maju!" teriak sang boss, menyuruh dua orang anak buahnya untuk maju.

HYAAAAAAA!

Bugh! Bugh! Bugh!

Dua orang datang menyerang Daehyun dengan gerakan cepat.

Pukulan dan tendangan berkali-kali nyaris mengenai tubuhnya, untung saja Daehyun berhasil menangkisnya.

Ia mulai memasang kuda-kuda lagi, dengan tangan mengepal kuat.

Tendang! Pukul!

Daehyun melayangkan tendangan dan juga pukulannya ke arah penyerangnya dengan liar, hingga kakinya berhasil mengenai perut penculik dengan tindik di hidungnya, membuatnya terhuyung dan tercebur kelaut.

Daehyun kini beralih dengan pria yang memiliki tindik lubang besar di telinganya, yang mulai menyerangnya dengan pukulan dan juga tendangan yang berhasil mengenai perutnya.

Uhuk!

Tubuh Daehyun terhuyung, tendangan keras yang baru saja mengenai perutnya membuatnya tersedak.

"Hanya seperti itu kemampuanmu bocah?" teriak si pria bertinding besar dengan wajah mengejeknya. Ia mulai maju lagi, bersiap melayangkan kakinya ke arah wajah Daehyun.

Grap!

Tangan Daehyun dengan sigap mencengkeram pergelangan kaki milik si penculik dan memutarnya, sampai terdengar bunyi 'krek' seperti tulang patah yang menyebabkan teriakan super keras dari si empunya.

Arrrrrgggghhhhhhh!

Bruk!

Tubuh si penculik oleng dan jatuh di atas aspal dengan tangan yang memegangi pergelangan kaki kanannya.

"KALIAN SERANG DIA!" perintah sang boss berteriak dengan murkanya. Ia tidak terima jika pemuda kurus dengan kaos dan celana pendek, serta sendal kamar yang mengalasi kakinya, berhasil melumpuhkan empat anak buah nya yang memiliki badan jauh lebih besar dari pada Daehyun.

Dua orang lainnya maju dan bersiap melayangkan tinjunya, hingga...

Dor! Dor!

Suara tembakan berhasil membuat mereka hilang fokus dan kesempatan itu di gunakan Youngjae untuk menginjak kaki si penculik bertubuh besar yang tengah menyekapnya, dan berlari ke arah Daehyun.

GRAP!

"Kau tak bisa lari Youngjae sii!" teriak pria yang tadi berada di sebelahnya.

Ia terlihat memiting tubuh Youngjae di tanah, ketika temannya yang lain kini sibuk bertarung dengan beberapa orang pemuda yang datang untuk membantu Daehyun dan tengah melakukan baku tembak.

Cuus!

"Aaaaarrrrgggggghhhhhh!"

Rasa sakit seketika menyerang tubuh Youngjae, ketika sebuah jarum menusuk tepat di lehernya. Pandangannya terasa meredup, suara desingan peluru dan bunyi pukulan sudah tak bisa ia dengar. Ia merasakan telinganya tuli mendadak. Jantungnya mulai berdegup cepat seolah-olah sedang di paksa berlari puluhan kilometer.

Brugh!

Tubuh yang memitingnya jatuh di sebelahnya, dengan kaki yang berdarah karena tembakan yang mengenainya. Namun Youngjae sudah tak bisa bergerak, kini tubuhnya serasa kaku dengan kegelapan perlahan menyelimutinya.

.

.

.

.

everyDae with Yoo

.

.

.

Bau obat-obatan dan juga para perawat yang hilir mudik berjalan kesana kemari membuat kepala Himchan semakin pusing.

Pagi ini ia mendapat telepon dari rumah sakit di Busan, jika adik dan juga calon adik iparnya di rawat di sana.

Dia, Yongguk, Jongup dan juga Zelo langsung datang kesana begitu mendapat kabar bahwa keadaan kedua orang yang mereka sayangi itu tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

Lagi-lagi Himchan hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah, air mata yang semenjak kemarin keluar kini tak bisa lagi keluar dan hanya membuahkan perasaan sesak yang memenuhi dadanya.

Melihat keadaan adiknya yang belum sadar tak bisa meringankan sedikitpun kelelahan yang mendera hatinya.

Bahkan keadaan Daehyun juga lumayan parah, dengan luka tembak di bahu sebelah kiri, kini Daehyun yang di tempatkan sekamar dengan Youngjae pun, belum sadarkan diri setelah di operasi.

Untung saja teman-teman Daehyun adalah seorang intel di daerah Busan, sehingga mereka langsung bergerak cepat ketika Daehyun meminta bantuan.

"Tenanglah Hime. Youngjae dan juga Daehyun akan baik-baik saja. Dokter bilang operasi Daehyun berhasil kan? Dan Youngjae hanya mengalami shock hingga dia belum sadar," terang Yongguk, mencoba menenangkan kegundahan hati istrinya.

"Tapi kau liat Bang, mereka masih belum sadar sampai sekarang. Aku tidak pernah melihat dongsaengku masuk rumah sakit selama hidupnya. Dia adalah orang yang kuat. Aku yakin itu," sanggah Himchan. Dia terus menggenggam erat tangan adiknya yang bebas dari selang infus, mencoba menyalurkan kekuatannya. Ia berharap sang adik bisa cepat sadar dan kembli ceria seperti biasanya.

Cklek

Suara pintu yang di buka membuat Himchan dan juga Yongguk sontak menoleh kearah pintu.

"Daehyunie!" teriakan itu langsung menggema di kamar VVIP rumah sakit, ketika orang tua Daehyun datang untuk melihat keadaan anak semata wayangnya.

"Ahjumma, ahjussi," sapa Yongguk sopan membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi hormat.

"Apa yang terjadi? Ada apa dengan anakku?!" tanya nyonya Jung dengan air mata yang berlinang, ketika melihat keadaan anaknya yang belum sadarkan diri.

"Jwisonghammida ahjumma. Daehyun begini karena menolong dongsaengku yang di culik oleh orang tak di kenal kemarin sore. Kami masih menunggu laporan resmi dari pihak kepolisian dan juga teman-teman Daehyun yang semalam menolongnya, tentang kejadian yang sebenarnya." Himchan berusaha menerangkan kejadian yang menimpa adiknya dan juga Daehyun kepada nyonya Jung. Meskipun dalam hati ia takut, karena baru kali ini dia bertemu langsung orang tua calon adik iparnya.

"Apakah dongsaengmu teman Daehyun?" kali ini tuan Jung yang bertanya, ketika di lihatnya sang istri tengah sibuk menangisi anaknya.

"Aah, sebenarnya-"

"Iya ahjussi. Youngjae adalah teman Daehyun," sela Yongguk cepat.

Ia merasa jika saat ini ada rahasia yang berusaha Daehyun tutupi dari kedua orang tuanya.

"Yo...yo...youngjae..." suara rintihan terdengar dari bibir tebal Daehyun.

Dengan perlahan, kelopak matanya membuka, menampilkan iris hitam miliknya.

"Daehyunie! Anakku! Mana yang sakit nak? Kenapa bisa begini?...hikkkss...hikkssss..."

"Tenangkan dirimu yeobo. Daehyun baru sadar. Tolong panggilkan dokter," perintah tuan Jung ke arah Yongguk. Yongguk mengangguk dan memencet tombol pemanggil suster sesuai perintah ayah Daehyun.

.

.

.

.

Himchan dan Yongguk berpamitan untuk pergi, ketika Zelo dan juga Jongup datang untuk menggantikan mereka menjaga Youngjae di kamar,

Memberi mereka berdua alasan untuk sejenak beristirahat di sebuah cafetaria di dalam rumah sakit.

"Bang, aku rasa Daehyun menyembunyikan sesuatu. Bahkan dia hanya diam saja ketika orang tuanya memindahkannya ke kamar lain. Apakah dia belum mengatakan yang sebenarnya?" tanya Himchan yang kini tengah duduk di cafetaria rumah sakit dengan segelas ice americano di tangannya.

"Sepertinya begitu," balas Yongguk sambil menyesap teh nya.

"Dia selalu menghindar ketika aku bertanya tentang keluarganya. Keluarganya tidak terlalu ramah ya? Kau lihat tatapan eommanya tadi? Aku bahkan sampai merinding ketika dia menatapku sinis." Himchan tidak mengada-ada. Ini kenyataannya. Ketika dia melihat ibu Daehyun, yang tersirat di kepalanya adalah ibu tiri galak seperti di film kesayangannya, Cinderella.

"Kau itu terlalu berlebihan baby. Sudahlah. Bagaimana jika kita kembali? siapa tau Youngjae sudah sadar." Yongguk berdiri, mengajak tubuh istrinya yang di balut mantel berwarna merah gelap untuk berdiri dan mengikutinya kembali ke kamar Youngjae.

.

.

.

.

"I...itu..tidak mungkin!" Himchan tak bisa lagi merasakan tubuhnya. Semua sendinya serasa meleleh bersamaan dengan berita yang dokter bawakan untuknya.

"Hime, tenanglah," ucap Yongguk, mencoba menenangkan Himchan di dalam pelukannya.

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG JIKA DONGSAENGKU BEGINI?!" teriak Himchan marah.

Adiknya koma. Youngjaenya koma. Tak ada kabar yang lebih mengerikan dari pada ini.

Youngjae di diagnosis terinfeksi racun yang sudah berhasil melumpuhkan beberapa saraf motoriknya, dan kemungkinan dalam jangka waktu tertentu, Youngjae bisa saja kehilangan semua fungsi organ tubuhnya.

"kami masih meneliti lebih lanjut jenis racun apa yang sudah mereka berikan untuknya. Tapi, harapan untuk adik anda hanya sedikit tuan. Kami minta maaf," ucap sang dokter dengan raut wajah sedih, karena harus menjatuhkan vonis kepada pasiennya.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa? Bukankah Youngjae hanya mengalami shock dan akan segera sembuh? Kau jangan membohongiku Dokter! Youngjae tak mungkin koma. Dia adalah orang yang sangat kuat. Dia...dia..." Himchan tak bisa lagi melanjutkan kalimatnya. kegelapan menyelimuti pikirannya. Ia tidak bisa menghadapi kenyataan jika adik kesayangannya, saudara satu-satunya yang ia punya juga akan pergi meninggalkannya sama seperti kedua orangtuanya.

.

.

EveryDae with Yoo

.

.

Sorot matahari pagi tampak masuk melalui celah jendela kamar di lantai empat rumah sakit Seoul.

Seorang pemuda dengan wajah pucat dan tubuh yang semakin kurus, masih asik memejamkan manik hazel indahnya.

Sudah dua minggu sejak kejadian di Busan, dan pemuda manis dengan pipi bulat itu masih belum juga sadar.

Ia masih asik menikmati tidurnya, ketika semua orang justru menangis untuknya. Merindukannya.

"Pagi baby," sebuah sapaan Daehyun lontarkan, dengan seikat bunga yang sengaja ia letakkan di dalam vas bunga di nakas dekat kepala ranjang Youngjae.

Tapi lagi-lagi, hanya keheningan yang menyapanya. Tak ada senyuman manis khas kekasihnya, atau teriakan marah dari bibir Youngjae ketika Daehyun datang terlambat seperti biasanya.

Hanya suara alat-alat penyambung hidup Youngjae yang menjawab sapaan lembut dari seorang penyanyi bersuara madu itu.

"Baby, bangunlah. Aku merindukanmu," bisik Daehyun dengan air mata yang kembali meremang.

Rasa sedihnya tak kunjung hilang semenjak ia mengetahui keadaan kekasihnya yang tak jelas antara hidup dan mati itu. Semua hanya berharap keajaiban datang dan segera mengembalikan sosok Youngjae di tengah-tengah mereka.

Daehyun mengusap kasar matanya. Yah, dia tak boleh menangis. Dia harus selalu tersenyum dan menghibur Youngjae supaya ia tidak kesepian dan bisa sadar kembali.

"Daehyunie, kau sudah datang?" sapa Himchan dari arah pintu, dengan sekantung belanjaan di tangannya.

"Iya hyung, aku mengambil pakaian ganti. Hyung pulang saja. Hari ini aku ingin berkencang dengan Youngjae," ucap Daehyun tak melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah kekasihnya yang tertutupi masker oksigen.

"Gomawo Daehyunie. Aku juga perlu mengganti baju kotorku dengan yang baru," balas Himchan, membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Aku membelikanmu ramen dan juga cola. Atau kau bisa pesan makanan nanti. Hyung pergi dulu, jaga Youngjae baik-baik," pesan Himchan menepuk pelan pundak Daehyun yang duduk di sebelah tempat tidur Youngjae.

"Ne, hyung. Gomawo," balas Daehyun berdiri dari kursinya dan membungkuk hormat.

Himchan mengangguk. Dia pergi meninggalkan ruangan VVIP dengan fasilitas layaknya hotel bintang lima, dengan wallpaper coklat muda yang membungkus dindingnya, meninggalkan Youngjae berduaan dengan Daehyun.

"Hai baby, apakah aku mengganggumu? Kuharap kau suka hadiah yang aku bawa hari ini," ucap Daehyun ceria. Dia meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang tubuhnya, berusaha bermain tebak-tebak buah manggis dengan Youngjae yang masih saja diam di tempatnya.

"Kau harus menghitungnya, seperti biasa. Ayo kita mulai!" ucap Daehyun semangat.

Hana

dul

Set!

"Ta-daaa! apakah kau senang baby?" Daehyun mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari dalam kotak berwarna merah marun yang sejak tadi bersembunyi di balik punggungnya.

Jari tangannya menggenggam erat jari kurus dan pucat milik Youngjae. Mencoba tetap kuat untuk tidak menangis ketika melihat keadaan kekasih manisnya yang semakin kurus dan pucat.

"Baby, aku sudah membeli rumah di Belanda. Seperti yang kau inginkan. Rumah itu sederhana, dengan rumput hijau sebagai halamannya. Dapurnya juga luas dan lengkap. Kau bisa memasakkan banyak makanan untukku. Haah, aku sudah tidak sabar menikmati cheese cake buatanmu." Daehyun terus berceloteh tentang rumah barunya, dan semua impiannya. Dia berusaha menghibur dirinya sendiri, meskipun kenyataannya semua terasa sia-sia.

"Baby, cepatlah bangun. Kau tidak cantik lagi jika begini. Lihatlah pipimu hilang! Bangunlah baby, bangun..." lirihan Daehyun terdengar semakin memilukan.

Dia merasa gagal. Ah bukan, dia memang gagal. Dia gagal melindungi malaikatnya. Ia gagal menjaga orang yang ia cintai. Rasa sesak dan sakit semakin menyempitkan tenggorokannya, hingga tak terasa air mata yang berusaha ia tahan mengalir di kedua pipi tirusnya.

"Ah, apakah kau tau baby? banyak kejadian yang sudah kau lewatkan. Serial anime kesayanganmu berakhir dengan tidak bahagia. Naruto tidak bersama Sasuke. Sekarang aku lebih suka membacakan kau fanfiksi mereka dari pada membaca manga aslinya. Tapi, kita tentu akan bersama kan baby?" Daehyun beralih membelai surai hitam Youngjae yang terlihat panjang menutupi keningnya.

"Bangunlah baby. Buatlah kisah kita bahagia. Dengan kau memasak untukku dan anak kita. Kita akan mengadopsi banyak anak yang lucu, yang akan selalu membuat rumah kecil kita ramai oleh teriakan mereka. Setelah anak-anak kita beranjak dewasa dan menikah, kita akan menikmati hari tua kita dengan duduk di depan rumah sambil minum teh. Bukankah itu impian kita? Bangunlah baby, aku mohon.." suara madu itu melemah. Tak kuasa menahan sesak yang menindih dadanya.

"Baby, apakah kau tega membiarkanku tidur sendiri? hey, bangunlah..."

"Pukul aku seperti biasa. Seperti saat kau marah karena aku mengganggumu. Baby, ayolah..." Daehyun tak bisa menahan sesak di dadanya.

Dia terisak seperti saat pertama mendengar berita tentang Youngjae yang mengalami koma karena suntikan racun jenis arsenik ditubuhnya.

"Baby...Kau tau? Eomma menyetujui rencana pernikahan kita. Mereka senang ketika aku memberi tahu bahwan kau adalah calon istriku yang sangat pandai membuat cheese cake.

Jadi, kau harus bangun. Kau harus datang sebagai mantu kesayangannya. Dia bahkan sudah merenovasi kamar di rumah untuk kita berdua nanti.

Baby...Ireonaaaa..." Daehyun tak bisa lagi menahan tangisnya.

Diciumnya jari-jari pucat yang kini menekan pipi tirusnya.

Ia tak sanggup membayangkan hal lain.

Ia tak sanggup jika akhir dari kisah cintanya akan berakhir tragis seperti fanfiksi angst maupun tragedi yang selalu di bencinya.

Pip...

Pip...

Piiiiiiiiipppppppppppp...

Bunyi panjang terdengar bagai suara petir di siang hari.

Suara derap langkah memasuki kamar Youngjae dengan dokter yang panik memeriksa tubuh Youngjae.

Daehyun mematung di tempatnya.

Semua terasa semu baginya.

Apakah takdir tengah

mempermainkannya sekarang?

Kenapa Tuhan mempermainkannya?

Apa salahnya?

Baby...

Kau akan tetap bersamaku kan?

Kau akan duduk di sampingku saat senja hari, dengan novel horor kesukaanmu kan?

Bicaralah baby.

Bicaralah YOO YOUNGJAE!

.

.

.

.

Angin tak mau berhenti. Ia terus meliukkan badannya, menyambut tetes-tetes air hujan dari wajah sendu sang awan.

Setelan jas putih dan celana kain berwarna hitam tampak pas membungkus tubuhnya.

Poni panjangnya kini sudah rapi, setelah dipotong oleh stylist.

Jari-jari kurusnya tertutup sarung tangan berwarna putih yang kini menggenggam bunga di sela-sela jarinya.

Wajahnya terlihat sedikit merona karena polesan blush on di kedua pipi yang sedikit tirus.

Bibir kissablenya berwarna pink pucat, membuatnya terlihat hidup.

Namun sayang, kedua manik hazel nya tertutup rapat. Ia seolah enggan untuk bangun dari mimpi panjangnya.

Ia tak menghiraukan jika di sekelilingnya bising oleh isak tangis.

Ia sudah asik di tempat barunya.

Ia bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya yang selama ini tak pernah ia lihat di dunianya.

"Baby, apakah kau sekarang sudah senang disana? Apakah kau masih ingat denganku?" Suara madu itu sudah bergetar lelah.

Wajahnya pucat dengan dua lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya.

Sorot hangatnya kini sudah tak memiliki harapan hidup di dalamnya.

"Daehyunie..ikhlaskan Youngjae pergi nak. Dia sudah tenang di surga." Tuan Jung berusaha menguatkan hati anaknya yang masih saja menatap peti kaca yang terdapat di ruang peristirahatan sebelum di kuburkan.

Daehyun hanya menggeleng.

Dia tidak akan pernah mengikhlaskannya.

Lebih baik dia yang disana di banding harus melihat orang yang ia kasihi kini tersenyum di balik peti mati.

"Kita akan bersama baby. Aku janji. Aku janji akan menemanimu. Tunggulah aku," bisik Daehyun mengelus pelan kaca pemisah antara tubuh kaku Youngjae dan dirinya.

Hari itu, langit tak mau berbaik hati.

Matahari tak mau menampakan tubuhnya. Awan masih saja berkabung. Sedangkan angin, berusaha melontarkan tubuhnya sekencang-kencangnya. Memporak-porandakan apapun yang di laluinya. Menyisakan kehancuran dan hilangnya harapan.

Seperti seseorang. Seperti Jung Daehyun. Hidupnya sudahlah tak ada artinya. Sudah hancur.

Dan hilang.

.

.

.

.

Semilir angin musim gugur tampak membelai lembut surai hitam milik pemuda yang terlihat berdiri mematung di atas sebuah gedung tua di pusat kota Seoul.

Wajahnya terlihat sendu menatap langit malam yang terlihat menunjukkan keintimannya dengan sang bulan yang tersipu malu di balik awan.

Rasa iri terbersit di hatinya, senyum yang selalu merekah dari seorang artis papan atas Jung Daehyun, kini sudah tak ada lagi.

Semuanya telah pergi.

Pergi bersama dengan kepergian orang yang ia sayangi.

Di tatapnya bulan yang kini sudah mulai bercengkrama dengan langit malam, menunjukan sinar tercerah dalam hidupnya, seakan mengejek makhluk Tuhan yang tengah bergelut dengan pikiran kalutnya.

Daehyun kembali menutup matanya, merasakan sebuah belaian tak kasat mata berada di pinggangnya.

Ia tersenyum. Sangat berbeda dengan ekspresinya ketika tengah memandang bulan tadi.

"Daehyunie, apa yang sedang kau lakukan ehm?" sebuah suara yang sangat merdu memasuki gendang telinga Daehyun, menggetarkan hati yang sudah lama mati itu.

"Aku merindukanmu baby," ucap Daehyun lirih, masih dengan memejamkan matanya. Menikmati semilir angin yang kini terasa semakin dingin menusuk tulangnya.

"Aku juga. Bersabarlah, kita akan bertemu sebentar lagi. Saranghae," Bisik suara itu lagi. Sesaat kemudian, rasa hangat di pinggangnya terasa menghilang bersama hembusan angin yang menerpanya.

Daehyun membuka matanya, mencengkeram erat dadanya yang terasa sangat nyeri.

Yah. Inilah saatnya.

"Baby. Aku sudah membalaskan dendamku.

Dia yang berani menyentuhmu telah membusuk di neraka.

Kini, tunggulah aku. Aku akan menyusulmu.

Dan kita akan bersama

Disurga. Selamanya."

Daehyun menutup manik gelapnya. Merasakan tubuhnya melayang di udara melawan gravitasi.

Tubuhnya meliuk indah dengan sebuah senyum dari bibirnya.

Merasakan bahwa inilah jalannya bertemu lagi dengan kekasihnya.

Youngjaenya.

Tambatan hatinya.

"Baby, aku datang," monolog itu berakhir dengan sebuah bunyi debaman keras dengan bunyi alarm mobil yang berteriak bising.

Ditengah gelapnya malam, di tengah semilir angin musim semi.

Satu lagi berita duka tersiar.

Dunia musik berduka.

Dunia Yoo Himchan dan keluarga Jung kembali di rundung duka.

Calon adik ipar dan anak kesayang mereka, menyusul sang kekasih.

Menuju alam kekal keabadian.

Dalam rupa yang berbeda, namun akan melukis kisah yang sama.

Sebuah kisah cinta.

.

.

.

.

20 tahun kemudian

Himchan tengah duduk di bangku sebuah cafe dengan banyak anjing berbulu halus yang berjalan di sekelilingnya.

Ia mengambil satu anjing kecil dengan bulu putih bersih yang mengembang lembut di tangannya.

Ia tak tau namanya. Tentu saja. Dia hanya tertarik untuk mengunjungi cafe di dekat rumah yang Daehyun belikan untuk Youngjae di Belanda.

Dengan alasan bahwa kedua pemilik toko mengingatkannya pada sosok adiknya.

Ia dan Yongguk sesekali datang untuk membersihkan rumah kecil peninggalan kedua adiknya. Sekedar mengisi kehidupan di rumah kecil itu.

Sampai nanti ada sosok lain yang menempatinya.

"Kau mulai melamun lagi hyung." Sebuah sapaan mampir di telinganya.

Pemuda kelewat ceria dengan surai hitam dan baki di tangannya mendudukkan tubuhnya di depan Himchan yang masih asik menggaruk bulu halus anjing yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Ah, mianhae Youngjae-ah. Aku hanya sedang sedikit lelah," kilah Himchan.

"Ah, baiklah. Segera minum kopinya. Jangan sampai kau melewatkan energimu untuk siang ini. Aku akan membantu Daehyun di belakang," ucap pemuda berpipi bulat itu diiringi senyum menawannya.

Ia sedikit membetulkan kacamata besarnya yang sedikit melorot, berlari kecil menuju pemuda dengan surai silver yang tengah menunduk memberi makan anjing coklat jenis pomeranian.

Mereka terlihat bahagia ketika melihat anjing yang tadinya ada di pangkuan Himchan ikut turun ke arah sang pemilik.

Senyuman merekah dari kedua pemuda berusia dua puluhan itu menarik Himchan untuk ikut mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Aku sudah menduganya. Apakah kau senang disini baby?" Suara berat dari belakangnya tak membuat tubuh Himchan berputar menyambut suaminya.

"Mommy!"

Kali ini Himchan memutar tubuhnya. Mendapati seorang gadis kecil berusia 6 tahun, dengan rambut pirang yang menggembungkan kedua pipinya menahan kesal.

Ah, putri kecilnya marah rupanya.

"Hai baby," sapa Himchan ke anak angkatnya yang kini naik ke atas pangkuannya. Yongguk mengikuti duduk di sofa sebelah Himchan..

"Sorry. Moomy asik melihat berondong di depan sana," tunjuk Himchan kearah dua pemuda yang tengah sibuk mengajak main anjingnya. Suasana cafe yang masih sepi membuat mereka tidak terlalu sibuk pagi ini.

"Daddy! Mommy genit!" pekik gadis kecil itu, menyipit tajam ke arah laki-laki yang ia panggil Mommy.

"Biarkan saja Ryu. Mommy memang seperti itu," balas Yongguk kalem, sambil mengayunkan tangannya, meminta teh hangat untuknya.

"Bang, kau percaya reinkarnasi? kali ini aku harus percaya.

Jika di dunia yang sebelumnya Daehyun dan Youngjae hanya bisa bersatu di surga, maka, mereka akan ku jaga supaya bisa hidup bahagia selamanya. Kudengar mereka akan menikah bulan depan. Dan karena mereka sama-sama yatim piatu, maka aku mengajukan diri menjadi wali Youngjae," Yongguk hanya menanggapi ucapan istrinya dengan belaian lembut di pundak Himchan.

Dengan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir merah sang istri yang pipinya merona.

"Mommy! Daddy!" teriakan Ryu langsung mengundang tawa dari kedua pasangan yang kini merasakan kehidupannya sempurna saat gadis kecil mereka menutup kedua manik Zamrudnya.

Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

Jika kalian mendengarku,

Kuharap kalian selalu bahagia.

Kami akan hidup bahagia.

Bersama dengan kenangan indah kita bersama.

Selamat jalan Adikku.

Saranghae..

.

.

.

.

Omake

Daehyun memang telah kehilangan Youngjae, tapi dendamnya belumlah hilang begitu saja.

Selama sebulan dia terus mencari pelaku penculikan hari itu, hingga akhirnya dia menemukan bukti bahwa dalang dari penculikan itu adalah pemilik agensi di mana ia bernaung dulu.

Tidak menunggu lama hingga akhirnya Daehyun datang dan memecahkan kepala bos gendut berkepala botak dengan sebuah tongkat baseball di sebuah diskotik pribadinya.

Belum puas dengan hanya menghancurkan tempuruk kepalanya, Daehyun mencabik tubuh gempal itu dengan gunting rumput dan mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya.

Merasa bahwa dendamnya terbalas, Daehyun menyunggingkan senyum mengerikan dari bibirnya.

Hingga akhirnya dia memilih mengakhiri hidupnya dengan melompat dari atas gedung.

.

.

Dua puluh tahun berlalu bagi keluarga Youngjae dan Daehyun.

Kesedihan masih memayungi hati seorang Yoo Himchan, hingga akhirnya pada suatu hari Himchan terjebak hujan saat sedang berjalan pulang menuju rumah inap Daehyun di Belanda.

Dia di tolong oleh seorang pemuda yang sangat mirip dengan Youngjae ketika hipotermia mulai menjalari tubuhnya karena terkena hujan di depan cafe mereka.

Seolah-olah lupa ingatan Himchan hanya bisa menangis ketika mendapati kedua adiknya seperti hidup kembali.

Jung Youngjae dan Yoo Daehyun adalah dua orang pemuda yatim piatu yang hidup di panti asuhan di Myeongdong.

Mereka hijrah ke Belanda setelah di adopsi oleh keluarga baru mereka.

Hingga akhirnya kakek dan nenek yang mengadopsi mereka meninggal setahun lalu, dan mewariskan sebuah rumah tua yang kini menjadi cafe dengan banyak anjing lucu di dalamnya.

.

.

.

.

Kisah cinta memang menyebalkan

Ketika mereka datang

Kita harus bersiap bahagia dan terluka

Tapi, kisah cinta yang abadi

Akan tertulis

dalam sebuah suratan yang bernama Takdir.

.

.

.

.

Fin.

.

.

.

.

wahahahaha. Akhirnya ff ini end juga.

terima kasih buat semua reader setia zuki yg ga bisa zuki sebutkan satu-satu tapi Zuki selalu cinta sama kalian~~ #ditendang.

terima kasih sudah memberikan support berupa review di semua karya zuki. yang jadi sider dan fav maupun follow ff zuki juga makasih.

Sejujurnya ff ini udah mau di hapus karena kebuntuan ide.

tapi, kalau kalian percaya, Zuki punya semangat setelah baca ulang review kalian dan ngerasa kalo zuki bakal jadi orng jahat kalo nyia"in semangat yang udah kalian kasih buat zuki.

Maaf kalo selama pengetikan ff ini banyak kekurangannya.

Yah, endingnya gaje banget. maaf TvT

akhirnya, Zuki lagi" meminta apresiasi kalian buat review di karya Zuki maupun author lainnya.

Masukan dan saran, semangat, itu kunci utama Zuki masih bertahan di FFn.

Akhir kata, terima kasih semuanya.

Jangan lupa buat baca ff zuki yang lain juga ya~~ hahaha #promosi

mind to review baby?

Saranghae~~


End file.
